The Forgotten Past
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: An exciting action packed adventure about two girls who forget their past and go on a journey to figure out who they are, alongside a few new friends. No slash just friendship. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter One.**

It was clear night, the moon was shining brightly over the forest casting dark shadows over the two unconscious young woman lying on the cold dirty ground. It was around the same time they both woke up from the deep sleep they were in, the first thing they saw was the dark silhouette of the trees and branches looming above them. Their names were Lúthien Anwamanë and Larien Telrúnya, and they were both incredibly beautiful; Lúthien had chocolate brown hair which sat just beneath her shoulders, bright blue eyes that shone like Sapphires and the perfect smile. Larien on the other hand had golden amber hair which stopped just above the centre of her back in subtle waves, emerald green eyes and soft pale skin. They both had slim strong frames, and their height was 5ft6 so moving quickly was never an issue.

As they realised that they were both on the ground they stood up, looking rather frantically around them scanning the area for anything they would recognise. For some strange reason they can't remember how they got there or much about their childhoods, all they knew were each other and that seemed to be enough right now.

"Larien where is this place?..." Lúthien's voice had a hint of worry in it as she looked at her friend for answers.

Larien returned her gaze back to her and looked at her sadly "I…Don't know, Lúthien" It pained her to not know what was going on but she couldn't help it, neither of them knew how they got there so how could she answer a question when she didn't know where she was either. It was at that point Lúthien found the bow strapped to her back, her eyes were staring at it with a great deal of confusion,

"What, on earth am I going to do with…" she paused screwing up her nose and swinging the bow around slightly "This?!" Larien couldn't help but laugh, wrapping her arms around her stomach. The laughter was soon short lived as she found a small set throwing knifes strapped firmly to her belt, slowly she removed one and looked at it, twisting it around in her fingers "Lúthien it looks like we both have weaponry that we know little about. Am I supposed to cut leaves with this or something?..." They both tried to be serious for a moment, staring at each other in silence but they couldn't help but laugh at each other's confusion it was an impossible task they could never complete.

It must have been their laughing that caught the attention to whoever was in the forest. Lúthien's hearing caught onto footsteps a few meters away and as a reflex she aimed an arrow in the direction of the noise, Larien gripped the knife tightly in her grip and scanned the forest, her eyes catching onto a quick glimpse of gold in a tall tree. Before she could stop herself the knife was throw forward heading towards the man or animal, her eyes were locked onto the knifes target seeing a face emerge from the shadows and she gasped the man twisted out the way to dodge the knife causing him to fall through the air silently before making a small hollow thug when he hit the ground. The two girls looked at each other and they ran towards him, the leaves crunching underneath their leather boots. Once they reached him, Lúthien crouched next to him, by the looks of things he wasn't badly injured, just unconscious which was good because Larien would have hated taking an unnecessary life. If there wasn't enough commotion already, a loud voice was heard, causing them to flinch and turn around quickly seeing a dark haired man run towards them, raising his sword.

Lúthien drew her bow and aimed towards the angry man, unfortunately she couldn't get a clear shot because her friend was just standing in the way, frozen. "Larien! Move!" at that time Larien focused her attention, turning her head to look at Lúthien before feeling a hand around her throat forcing to the ground. The mysterious man raised his sword and Lúthien aimed an arrow at his heart, shutting her mouth to stop herself screaming out in panic for her friend.

"Aragorn! Enough" the man forcing Larien to the ground turned his hand, his brown hair sticking to his cheeks. "Boromir, she attacked Legolas…" Lúthien was staring at the three men first the elf starting to stir on the ground known as Legolas and then Boromir, who was currently dragging Aragon off her friend. "What is going on here?" Boromir spoke trying to force some authority "You two woman, what are your names" Larien stood up and dusted off her trousers, narrowing her emerald eyes at Aragorn "We didn't attack anyone intentionally, it just…Happened" Lúthien moved next to her while Aragorn helped Legolas to his feet "Mellon" they nodded to each other and the two girls smiled nervously. If something did happen they were outnumbered and even if they did have any skills to defend themselves they wouldn't know if they possessed any until they came across them.

Silence was filled for a short period as they all looked at each, it was only till Legolas spoke, the silence was filled "Where did you both come from?" Lúthien and Larien looked at each other at the same time before returning there gaze at the three men standing before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter two.**

The silence was eerie, and it seemed to linger in the air for longer than Lúthien and Larien would have liked. It was starting to get uncomfortable and Larien shuffled slightly, causing the leafs beneath her boots to crunch.  
"We cannot just stand here in silence" Legolas took a step forward, standing in front of the two girls "Where did you come from, it is not a hard question to answer" Lúthien took a step back from him, feeling nervous. "Or perhaps your spies, we do not take kindly to spies" Boromir drew his sword twisting it around while he spoke. Aragorn raised his hand slightly gesturing to Boromir to lower his sword "Perhaps they know not of where they came from? What are your names? We do not intend to hurt you, I give you my word" Aragorn looked at the girls before his lips drew into a sincere smile. Larien looked back at her friend giving her a slight nod before turning to face the three men.

"I am Larien Telrúnya, and this is my close friend Lúthien Anwamanë" Lúthien gave a nervous wave, taking a step forward to stand next to Larien.

"Well Larien, Lúthien. I am Aragorn, the elf is Legolas and this is Boromir. So is my theory correct? You know not of where you come from or how you got here?" Aragorn seemed nice, even if he did tackle Larien to the ground but he seemed to be acting rather rationally right now which seemed to be making the two confused girls relax a little more.

It was actually Lúthien who spoke this time, she was normally the quiet one out of the two but she seemed to have a little more confidence right now which made Larien smile "You theory is correct, we cannot recall anything before this night. We woke up on the ground opening our eyes to the full moon" Legolas kept his eyes focused on her and Boromir was staring at Larien, he obviously didn't trust them it was all he has been saying for the past five minutes.

"Boromir will you please stop repeating every word, I know you do not trust us but I got that the first time you said it" the three men stared at her in confusion, even Lúthien seemed rather stunned "Larien, he hasn't said anything of the sort…" Larien turned to face her friend "Of course he has, can you not hear him?" Lúthien looked at her, shaking her head slowly, she wasn't crazy but she was certain he said it.

_"This woman is insane; Aragorn is blind not to see it. Fool" _Larien pointed at Boromir her mouth wide "He did it again! But he said something different! He said I was crazy and that Aragorn was blind that he couldn't see it" she paused and looked at Boromir "Then he called you a fool…" Boromir clutched the handle of his sword tightly, narrowing his eyes at her,

"I never spoke any of those words" Aragorn looked back at Larien and Boromir, his eyebrows raised "Larien I promise you nothing has been said" he walked closer to her, looking straight into her eyes as she gazed back into hers "I wish to try something, if that's alright with you" Larien nodded slowly, slightly confused,

"What is it you wish you try?" Aragorn smiled and looked at her,

"_Just watch my lips and tell me exactly what I'm thinking" _Larien watched his lips and looked back up at his eyes "How… Did you do that?" Aragorn laughed and Legolas smiled moving closer to Lúthien "I didn't do anything, you did" Larien looked at her friend before returning her gaze back to him "I do not understand? What did I do?" Legolas looked at her "You read his mind. It is a rare gift you possess Larien"

Everyone was looking at Legolas, but Aragorn was still looking right at Larien. Boromir coughed and Aragorn looked at him, taking a step back "Well now we have sorted that out, we best get moving" Lúthien and Larien looked at him "Aragorn, perhaps it would be a good idea to take them with us. They are vulnerable and it would be careless to leave them" Legolas looked at Lúthien and smiled a perfect smile, causing her to stutter slightly and look away. Boromir was the only one to protest, but that was no shock,

"Take them with us? Are you insane? So she is a telepath but that does not mean we have to burden ourselves with such ludicrous lies! How do we know they speak the truth?" Boromir moved to where Aragorn was standing placing a gentle hand on his shoulder "My friend please… How do we know we can trust them" Aragorn just turned his head looking at him "We don't but we cannot leave them here, it's far too dangerous." Boromir sighed and walked away, leaning against a tree sulking.

"Well its decided your coming with us" Aragorn smiled at the two girls and turned to walk "We need to get out the forest, there are dark forces that linger in the shadows" Larien walked forward following him before turning around to see why her friend wasn't following, Legolas stood in front of Lúthien waving his hand in front of her face "Lúthien?... Are you alright?" Lúthien was staring at something, like she wasn't quite with them. It was only until Larien placed a hand on her shoulder that Lúthien blinked. The next few words leaving her lips were something they didn't want to hear, four words that struck fear in their hearts,

"The darkness is coming…"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter three.**

Larien looked worried, taking her friends hand to force her to start moving. The one thing she did not expect was to have a vision flash through her mind, causing her to fall into the state Lúthien was in not too long ago. A odd strength forced the two girls apart, throwing them onto the forest ground in a stunned state, because it was the second time Lúthien had seen the vision she stood up rather quickly drawing her bow and aiming an arrow into the darkness.

"Aragorn, I think we have another rare gift within our midst, I believe Lúthien has the gift of Foresight" Legolas smiled slightly, gazing at Lúthien in shear surprise. Aragorn moved slowly and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Larien, Are you alright?" Aragorn's dark eyes gazed at her, his warm breath on her face caused her to blink, looking at him and then at Lúthien,

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern. But I'm afraid we have far more to worry about" Larien stood, looking down at Aragorn while removing two small throwing knifes from her belt, gripping them tightly in her hands.

"I am afraid our meeting has to end a little shorter than we would have liked… So please leave and carry on with your travels…You need not to burden yourself" Lúthien was afraid; Larien knew that and could sense it to. Aragorn stood and Boromir and Legolas walked forward to create a small circle a few meters away from the two girls,

"We mustn't linger, I sense a great evil at work here and we need to warn the others" Legolas spoke quietly to his friends, glancing at Larien and Lúthien and back at Boromir and Aragorn,

"We cannot just leave two vulnerable girls in a place they know little about and with no food or water; it's against everything I believe in" Aragorn stared at Boromir and sighed,

"We shall warn the others and get back here before any injuries are caused. Agreed?" Boromir and Legolas nodded and they started to walk,

"We shall be back for you two, do not fret. I promise I will not be gone for long" Aragorn smiled and ran in the opposite direction, Legolas and Boromir at his side. Larien and Lúthien looked at each other and nodded slowly, Lúthien shooting an arrow into the shadows, a terrifying scream filled the silence as hundreds of Orcs, Goblins and Wargs rushed towards them raising their blood stained weapons. Larien threw her two knifes, killing two Orcs a few meters away, quickly removing more knives and throwing them so fast her hand blurred. Lúthien was the same; she could remove an arrow and shot it in under 0.5 seconds.

Once Larien was out of knifes she removed her sword from its scabbard and ran over to her friend who was in need of back up. A goblin leaped towards Lúthien and Larien slid under an Orcs swipe and slit his throat, causing it to drop to the ground cold. The two friends nodded at each other, running straight into the centre of the battle.

Larien and Lúthien killed many of the ugly creatures, moving in harmony to each other to slice and stab any enemy that got to close. Lúthien moved to higher ground, grabbing some of her arrows from the dead beasts on the way while Larien danced around the enemies, killing with only one swipe of her sword. Just when they thought it was all over another swarm of the ugly creatures rushed towards them, the strange dog looking creature known as a Warg leaped at her when she wasn't focusing and she turned seeing it bear its teeth, she thought it was over as she brought the sword in front of her to protect herself, but it wasn't her sword that killed the beast, it was somebody else. Aragorn.

Larien glanced up at Lúthien who was fighting alongside Legolas, just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger a small stumpy man with long ginger hair and beard ran past screaming, holding his axe in the air.

"What. On. Earth…" her voice was quiet and she turned around to see four tiny men rush towards the battle what kind of creature are they? Boromir joined the battle by running a few paces behind. Larien looked up at her friend for answers and Lúthien smiled, she could tell she was laughing and Larien couldn't help but laugh too, today has been pretty dramatic so far so she was pretty sure things couldn't get much worse.

Aragorn shouted causing her to flinch "Behind you!" Larien spun in a full 360 degree circle slicing off an Orcs head, making it roll across the floor as its body fell to the ground like a bag of flour. Arrows where flying through the air above them killing the creatures if they came to close. Legolas and Lúthien seemed to be enjoying themselves and to be quite honest so was Larien. They seemed to be winning the battle as the short ginger man cut through the beasts as if they were a piece of meat, and the tiny men seemed to be good at getting out of any tight spaces. Aragorn smiled at Larien her eyes widened seeing a Warg rushing towards him, as a reflex she threw her sword and it cut straight through its skill, in the centre of his eyes, stopping it dead in its tracks, quite literally too. Aragorn carried on fighting covering her as she ran towards the dead beast to retrieve her sword and she ducked and dodged under attacks hearing the clattering of metal. It only took a few seconds to reach her sword and she removed it quickly to block an oncoming attack.

Legolas spoke quietly to Lúthien, talking casually about her bow skills. "How long have you used a bow?" he shot an arrow at a goblin trying to climb up the tree they were both in, drawing another arrow and shooting a Orc a good few meters away,

"I'm not exactly sure, I can't remember. All I know is how to use it" Lúthien glanced at him threw the corner of her eye, smiling slightly as she shot two arrows at a pair of goblins running towards Boromir. Boromir looked up at her and she nodded, he narrowed his eyes and resumed his fighting,

"Don't worry about him; he will warm to up to you soon. He is a stubborn man and doesn't like to be proven wrong" Legolas spoke to her softly, trying to make Lúthien feel a little more comfortable. Lúthien knew Boromir didn't trust her but she had other things to concentrate on other than a pity argument.

"I don't, He is the least of my worries" she returned the smile and shot another arrow into the group of Orcs running towards their location.

Aragorn and Larien moved in unison, working together in perfect harmony. The group of creatures was decreasing as dead bodies started to build around them, making the forest a bloody, gruesome graveyard. Larien had some minor injuries, some cuts in her arms and legs, but she still carried on, this is a battle she wouldn't stop fighting until it has been won. Larien carried on fighting, scanning the area for any enemies, it was only when her senses picked up on a scream that she ran towards one of the little men being forced against a tree, about to be killed.

Larien leapt forward putting herself in-between the Orc and the tiny man, feeling a strange urge to protect him. She never noticed she was screaming until an arrow pierced the orcs head, causing him to drop to the ground. A hot burning pain pulsed threw her shoulder as she fell to her knees clutching the wound which was oozing blood, turning her head to see the small blue eyes man stare at her in fear,

"Do not be scared, what is your name?" Larien stopped herself from crying she didn't want to worry him, Aragorn running towards her as the man wearing a silver chain and a golden ring spoke to her quietly,

"Frodo… Frodo Baggins…"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter four.**

Lúthien heard the painful scream, her eyes scanning the ground to see an orc pierce her friends shoulder with his sword. Quickly to save Larien from any more danger, she removed her last arrow, shooting it into the beasts head. Time seemed to move so slow as she leapt from her perch and landed on the ground, rushing to help her friend, Legolas covering Lúthien as she did so.

Larien clutched her shoulder, gazing into Frodo's eyes "Well Frodo Baggins… We should get you out of here…" her voice broke at the last few words as another wave of pain rushed threw her. Frodo didn't speak he just gave her a short nod, his dark brown curly hair falling over his face as she tried to stand, shaking slightly before straightening her posture to look down at him "Do not take this as an offense, but what are you?" Frodo looked up at her, blinking slightly in confusion as he thought to himself,

"_Has she never seen a hobbit before?" _Larien smiled slightly, shaking her head "No, I don't think I have Mr Baggins" Frodo's mouth dropped a little, rather shocked she answered his questions even though no words left his lips. The silence seemed to last forever as they just gazed at each other; it was only when Aragorn gripped her arm that she flinched turning to look at him

"Larien… Are you alright your shoulder" his eyes looked down at her bloody hand gripping the wound tightly attempting to stop the bleeding "Stop your worrying Aragorn, I'm fine. I was just protecting Mr Baggins. Anyone would have done the same" Frodo looked at Aragorn and then returned his ocean blue gaze back to Larien.

"I thought I was dead, but she appeared out of nowhere, using her body as a shield to protect me…" Aragorn looked at him, kneeling down to his level "It seems that you are very lucky to be alive." Aragorn stood and picked up Larien's sword, handing it to her before looking at the battle field "The fight is diming and we should leave now in case another swarm of the dark beasts invades the forest"

Lúthien was still running towards her friend, watching Boromir protect the three hobbits with the small bearded ginger man. There were only a few Goblins remaining and they seemed to be taking care of it, with the help of Legolas who was still perched in the tree. After a few moments that felt like forever, she arrived to stand next to her friend, only to cover her mouth in shock at the severity of the injury. "Larien… I didn't foresee this, I don't understand it should have been him with the injury" Lúthien glanced down to the tiny man known as Frodo and shook her head slowly,

"Lúthien, Don't worry I will be fine…" Of course she was happy that she was the one with the gift of telepathy, because otherwise she would know how much pain she was in. Aragorn looked at the three of them as Boromir the small ginger bearded man known as a dwarf and the three hobbits ran over to them calling Frodo's name.

"Mister Frodo! Are you alright?" the ginger haired hobbit gripped Frodo's armed tightly, looking to see if he had any injuries.

"Sam stop worrying, I'm fine..." Sam looked at him and nodded slowly looking at two other hobbits, sighing slightly in relief, he was sure that something bad was going to happen to him but because of Larien and the help of Lúthien everything seemed to turn out ok.

The two remaining hobbits stepped forward and stood in front of the two girls "Who are these people?" said the first hobbit looking at his friend "I don't know Merry but I am pretty sure they weren't on the journey when we started" Merry looked at him and slapped the back of his head "Of course they weren't Pippin don't you think we would have noticed?" Pippin shrugged while rubbing the back of his head narrowing his eyes slightly.

Aragorn turned to Legolas when he arrived, placing a hand on his shoulder "Larien needs elvish medicine, she is losing a lot of blood" Larien looked at Aragorn and grit her teeth "I'm fine, honestly. We should leave before any more trouble arrives." Lúthien sighed moving closer towards her friend, wrapping her arm around Larien's waist as her knees gave way, Legolas helping to keep her on her feet.

"You are so stubborn Mellon-Nin, you need medical attention or your health will decrease" Larien turned her head to her closest friend, her skin a sickly colour and her eyes not as bright as they once used to be.

Aragorn looked at his companions and sheathed his sword, trying to decide on the best decision "Legolas, we shall carry on our journey to Lotlorian and we will seek medical attention there" Legolas nodded and even though Boromir disagreed he couldn't leave a girl to die, it was wrong. He couldn't live with the guilt. "Gimli?" Aragorn questioned "Aye, sounds like a plan" the dwarf nodded.

The four hobbits; Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo walked alongside Gimli and Boromir, Legolas and Lúthien walked a few paces in front and Aragorn wrapped his arms around Larien, helping her to walk as she began to weaken.

Lúthien glanced over her shoulder, gazing at her friend "_Stay strong Mellon-Nin, I don't want to lose you"_ Larien's eyes beamed up at her and she smiled weakly at her friends words, a simple tear rolling down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter five.**

(Sorry its so short! I have been at college and got caught up in coursework! I will post a longer chapter soon.)

It took a few days travel to arrive at Lothlorien, everyone one was exhausted and Larien was drifting fast. Lúthien and Legolas walked into the realm of the elves in front of the rest of the group to seek medical attention for her friend. Legolas instantly saw a group of healers, slowly moving towards them

"Quel lome mellon nin (Good evening my friend)" He spoke softly but with a hint of urgency to the nearest healer. Lúthien watched her friend being cared for by Aragorn, he has been so kind to Larien, carrying her all this way, keeping up at night to make sure her health doesn't worsen, even though he does not know her that well he still stayed by her side throughout this whole journey and that needed to be commended.

Lúthien only heard the beginning of the conversation between Legolas and the healer, and as she locked eyes on Legolas, he gave her a small nod and gestured to Larien who was currently on the ground, Aragorn kneeling beside her. After a few short moments the healer followed Legolas and walked over to Larien, removing part of the cloth placed on the wound and examined it, looking at Aragorn before he nodded telling him to pick her up. A small groan left Larien's lips as she pressed her head into his shoulder.

"Sina Men (This Way)" the healer spoke softly as he led Aragorn into a beautifully made building full of intricate detail. Lúthien, Legolas, the four hobbits; Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all stayed behind along with Boromir and Gimli, looking at each other before another elf led them to a room which they could rest. Lúthien walked into the room and placed her bag and bow beside her bed, gently caressing the silk sheets sighing deeply. What will become of her friend, the elf healing her won't allow her into the room and not knowing if she will live or die and burning her insides with fear, to calm her mind she decided to get some sleep, taking off her heavier clothing and lying on the bed, pressing her head on the feather pillows. It only took a few moments for her to drift off, falling into a deep sleep.

It was still dark when she opened her eyes, waking up in a sweat her breathing rough. Another nightmare, but this time what she saw was fire and all the screams that were in the dream still rung loudly through her ears. Lúthien sat up looking around the room; everyone was still asleep Gimli snoring loudly in the corner. Gracefully she swung her legs around, placing her bare feet on the wooden floor, the nightmare felt more real this time and she needed to clear her head so she crept silently out of the room walking out into a small courtyard breathing in the cool fresh air brushing her hair off her cheeks.

Lúthien shut her eyes, listening to the wind in the trees and rustling of the animals in the surrounding forest. The peacefulness was interrupted by Legolas who walked to her side speaking to her with slight concern "I heard you get up, is there something wrong?" Lúthien opened her eyes slowly, moving her gaze onto him "No… I just…" her sentence was interrupted by a wave of tears, causing her to place her hand over her mouth as she turned away from him hiding her sadness "Mankoi lle nalla? (Why do you cry)" His voice quiet as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around to face him "I am scared, what if she dies then I am alone…" he placed her hand on her chin, and she looked up at him as he wiped a tear off her cheek "You will never be alone Lúthien, I will not allow it" Lúthien looked up at him as he reassured her with a smile, for some obscure reason all her worries disappeared and she forgot why she was crying. For a few short moments she was lost in his smile, drifting into that world where nothing would go wrong that all her sadness disintegrated in thin air.

"Come you must rest we shall see how Larien is when the sun rises" Legolas walked forward and glanced over his shoulder waiting for her to walk by his side and that she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter six.**

Larien woke up feeling a lot better than before. The pain in her shoulder lessened, it was more of an ache than a burning pain which she was grateful for. A soft sound of breathing caused her to turn her gaze, seeing Aragorn hunched over on the side of her bed a blanket draped over his shoulders. She couldn't help but smile, he has been by her side ever since she got the injury and here he is, still waiting for her health to improve and that it has.

Larien pulled the blanket around him a little more causing him to stir "What time is it?" she looked at him, smiling slightly "It's just past noon" he grumbled and sat up in the chair raising his arms above his head to stretch. Larien looked around the room, admiring the architecture and furnishings when Aragorn spoke to her quietly "Are you feeling better?" his blue eyes focused on her, the dark circles under his eyes represented the lack of sleep probably because he was helping her,

"Yes thank you… How long have I been unconscious for?" She only wanted to know this because she didn't want to interfere with their journey "Three days…" Larien glanced at him as he yawned and sighed removing the covers and shuffling to the edge of the bed "We should get going then, While I get ready you should rest your exhausted" Aragorn looked at him and placed a hand on her arm stopping her from standing "I'm fine, focus on getting yourself better"

Larien stopped moving placing her hand on top of his "I feel fine, now please you have done so much for me already I think it's time I start caring for myself…" Aragorn looked at her hand feeling its warmth as he nodded slowly helping her to stand "You can clean up in there" he gestured towards a room across from them "Thank you Aragorn…" she paused walking towards the bathroom "For everything" she smiled at him and shut the door for privacy.

When she walked back into the room she was dressed in some new clothes the elves gave her and a pair brown boots. When she lifted her eyes from the door handle she saw Lúthien, Legolas, Gimli and the four little hobbits standing next to Aragorn, Boromir was nowhere to be seen, probably still sulking. Larien ran up to her friend wrapping her arms around her tightly as Lúthien whispered in her ear "I thought I lost you…" Larien smiled pulling away to face her "You will never get rid of me that easily" she brushed a tear off her Lúthien's cheek "_Do not cry 'Mellon-Nin' I will be by your side forever that I can promise you"_ Larien's voice echoed through her mind as she smiled hugging her again.

After speaking with Gimli and Legolas, Frodo was next in line "Mister Baggins" she smiled kneeling down to his height "Larien… I'm so sorry I didn't intend on dragging you into this…" Larien hushed him, placing a hand on his shoulder "It was my pleasure Frodo, think nothing of it. I was thinking perhaps Lúthien and I could join you on your travels. That way I can fight by your side whenever the darkness comes and keep you safe on your travels" Everyone seemed to be shocked at the words that left her lips, except Lúthien, she just smiled at Frodo and the three hobbits "It would be our honour" Lúthien said softly bowing her head to him.

"I don't know what to say…" his eyes gazed into hers as she smiled "Say yes" Larien whispered and after a few short moments he nodded, Aragorn clasped his hands together moving to stand next to her "Its decided, you shall join us on our quest to destroy the ring and become part of the Fellowship" Boromir stood outside the door and he mumbled to himself angrily, he still didn't trust them and now they were going to be part of this quest it means he could prove to Aragorn that they are liars and when that time comes he will be commended for it and he will be able to be the hero.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter seven:**

Aragorn lead the group out of Lothlorien; Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin walked closely together in front of Legolas and Gimli. Lúthien was happy her friend was once again by her side fit and well ready to fight another battle, she and Larien had a strong connection like a silver thread made them feel each other's presence even across great distances. Boromir walked a few paces behind his hand close to his sword as if he was waiting for the two elf girls to make the wrong move, it was incredibly unnerving.

Larien glanced over her shoulder smiling softly at Boromir trying to diffuse the tension, for a short moment he held eye contact until his face soured and he turned his gaze away to scan the path in front of him. "Will he ever lighten up? I mean, he has been so grim to us throughout this whole journey and its beginning to wear rather thin." Larien's voice was quiet as she spoke to her friend turning her head to look forward "Perhaps we should stop trying to befriend him, he obviously wishes to be left alone" Lúthien sighed as she picked up a small rock and threw it forward accidently hitting the back of Legolas's head causing him to stop walking and slowly turn around his face straight and serious,

"That… Hurt" Larien's mouth was twitching as she tried holding back a laugh however Lúthien's reaction was rather different her hands were covering her mouth in shock as her eyes widened "I'm… I am so sorry I didn't mean…" Larien couldn't resist she fell into a huge burst of laughter causing her to hunch over holding her stomach it wasn't long after when Lúthien joined in holding her friends shoulder.

"What's so funny? You threw a rock at my head… I don't find that amusing" Larien straightened her posture and waved her hands in front of her trying to calm down "You're right… Were sorry this is not a funny matter" Aragorn and the four hobbits gazed at Legolas and then at the two girls their eyebrows raised slightly confused on how they were behaving. It took a few minutes for the girls to stop laughing but then Boromir started to grumble on in his head forgetting that Larien could her him perfectly clearly "_How immature, their acting like children! Why does Aragorn not understand that he is wasting his time on these…Foolish abominations!" _Larien started to giggle to herself as she whispered to her friend what he just thought and once again they started to laugh quietly impersonating Boromir "Immature children!" Lúthien yelled "Foolish abominations!" Larien screeched. It took a few moments for Boromir to understand what they were doing and once he did he stormed up to them and grabbed Lúthien by the throat pushing her back against a tree,

"You think it's funny do you! You disgust me!" Larien was by his side in a flash pressing the cold blade of her dagger against his throat whispering into his ear as Aragorn and Legolas rushed towards him, stopping as Larien raised her free hand "Don't you dare Aragorn, he had this coming for a very long time!" her voice was cold as her eyes narrowed. She was angry now and this was out of line "Release her Boromir or I will slice your throat and let you bleed to death on the dirty forest floor." Boromir looked at Aragorn who nodded slowly and he dropped his hand from Lúthien's throat as she gasped for air, Larien moved to the side as he walked in front pushing past Legolas "Are you alright Mellon-Nin?" Lúthien nodded slowly as Larien placed a steady hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with concern "Amin tereva (I am fine)" her voice quiet and rough as she started to regain composure.

Larien glanced at Aragorn and he shook his head slowly speaking to her through his mind "_I will talk to him, I am sorry Larien I didn't intend for this to happen" _Her eyes gazed into his and she tilted her head slightly "_It is not your doing Aragorn, do not pin the blame to yourself when you did nothing wrong. No injuries were caused so let us forget about this and carry on with the journey for Frodo's sake" _Her voice was soft as she walked towards him placing a gentle hand on his cheek smiling at him before walking away to Frodo to carry on the journey.

For the next few miles Legolas walked beside Lúthien as they spoke quietly to themselves, Larien walked in the middle of the four hobbits listening to the tales of the Shire and Aragorn and Boromir walked ahead muttering to each other while Gimli clutched his axe in his hand tightly whistling a soft tune.

...

Sorry for the wait! Been really busy with college! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter Eight.**

The forest cleared and a beautiful icy blue river lay before them, four small rowing boats waiting for them on the water's edge. Aragorn stepped forward and took in a deep breath taking in their surroundings "The river Anduin this is where I journey will continue" he was lost for a moment his mind was somewhere else even Larien could not pick up any thoughts from him either, he was completely lost in the scenery. Pippin coughed and nudged Merry who looked at Legolas slightly confused it was only a few instants that passed until Aragorn turned around pointing at Legolas "Legolas you shall travel with Gimli and Lúthien. Merry, Pippin and Boromir you shall travel in the second boat" The six of them nodded slowly as Larien smiled at her friend tucking her long amber hair behind her pointed ear "Frodo you shall travel with me and finally Sam you can travel alongside Larien I believe you will be in good hands" He smiled at Sam and he nodded, his curly locks bouncing slightly as he did so.

One by one everyone got into the groups Aragorn organised sitting tidily in the boats, placing their swords and bows beneath their wooden seats to conserve space. Sam sat at the front of the boat as Larien pushed off deeper into the river, jumping in gracefully being careful not to rock the boat "Paddling a boat downstream doesn't seem so bad does it Sam?" A delicate smile caressed her lips as she peered at Sam "Not at all Miss, at least I have the pleasure of being in the same boat as you" his voice was quiet and she chuckled gently as she placed the paddle in the water to catch up with her friend "Mellon-Nîn No diriel! (My friend, Be careful!)" She prodded the boat with her ore with enough force to rock it causing the dwarf, and the two elves to grip tightly to the edge of the boat "Daro i! (Stop it!)" Lúthien screamed, the two girls joked around for the next ten minutes or so splashing each other when they weren't noticing causing the other people in the two boats to sigh and roll their eyes at their immaturity.

"Will you stop with the consistent rocking… Your making me feel anxious" Legolas's voice was calm as he directed his gaze at Larien first then switching to look at Lúthien. They both grinned like fools and took a deep breath before carrying on the journey down the river; though Frodo, Merry and Pippin seemed to enjoy the show so there wasn't much reason to worry about irritating everyone except Boromir of course he was a grumpy man anyway and they didn't care much especially after the way he had been acting toward them recently. "Sam may I ask you a question? Do not feel obliged to answer it if you do not wish to do so" Sam glanced briefly over his shoulder and carried on paddling "What can I help you with Miss?" Larien wavered before speaking steadily with composure "You have a girl on your mind and I would like to hear about her? Perhaps I could help with something" Sam was motionless as he took in a deep breath turning his body a little more to face her "Her name is Rosie and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" Larien gestured for him to go on as she listened to him intently,

"I think I have loved her the first time I laid eyes on her and now that I have left The Shire I am afraid that I may have missed my chance of ever telling her how I really feel" Larien placed gentle hand on his shoulder looking deep into his eyes "I promise you Sam you will have that chance do not lose hope yet" He smiled properly for the first time she had met him and a warm feeling filled her heart, she had promised him something she didn't know if it could be kept and yet here she is speaking with such composure and without faltering that she really believes this quest will be seen to till the end and that everyone will return to their homes with only memories.

The river was still as they travelled down it was only the sound of water splashing alongside their boats could be heard, that was only until Legolas turned his sight to across the banks "We must hurry… The darkness is gaining on us and we mustn't linger any longer than necessary" Aragorn looked at him and quickened his pace paddling with more power to move faster downstream coming across The Argonath, at this time the boats slowed to study the intricately carved statues of the Kings of Gondor bending their necks back to stare in awe. Aragorn was the most entranced in these statues staring at them until they had left his sight looking at the other three boats to make sure everyone was safe before stopping on the shores of Nen Hithoel walking onto the pebbled ground spotting Legolas as he neared him "We must leave now" Aragorn looked around shaking his head "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness" Legolas's blue eyes narrowed as he stared into the woods "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it" Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking over to Merry and Pippin.

"Gentleman what are you doing?" Merry and Pippin looked up at him before gazing back at each other Pippin speaking quietly "Were having breakfast" Aragorn grew a confused expression on his face as he raised an eyebrow "You've already had it" the two hobbits looked at each other "We've had one, yes. What about the second?" Aragorn turned around walking away with a hint of disgust in his eyes another breakfast? Hobbits do indeed like their food. "I don't think he knows about the second breakfast Pip" Pip contemplated for a moment "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Merry shook his head sighing intensely "I wouldn't count on it…"

Larien and Lúthien were talking, Boromir was gathering firewood and Frodo was out walking somewhere but she could still sense him which settled her nerves "How could you promise such a thing to Sam Larien… You know what I have foreseen" a sigh escaped Larien as she glanced at her "Yes I know but I cannot discuss that with them, it will dampen their spirits… It may lose all the hope they have left" Lúthien looked at her as she agreed "I suppose your right but next time hold your tongue we do not want to make promises that we cannot keep" Larien snapped her gaze onto her and raised an eyebrow "Oh but my dear Lúthien I do intend on keeping it, I meant every word I will fight for Frodo with everything I have until my heart stops beating"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter nine.**

The fellowship sat close to each other Merry and Pippin were throwing pebbles into the river and Sam was sleeping silently next to Lúthien. Larien was sat next to Aragorn when she noticed Legolas gazing deeply at her close friend while she slept; it was a sweet sight to see even Aragorn had noticed it and smiled at his friend. Larien gazed up at the sky when her head started to ache causing her to rub her temples in circular motions "Are you alright Larien?" Aragorn's voice was quiet so he did not wake his sleeping companions, her head turned to glance at him and she nodded "Yes I just have a sore head, I shall go for a walk, perhaps it will help clear it" the _Elleth_ stood and smiled down at Aragorn walking into the forest listening to the gentle rustle of the trees.

Frodo had left for a walk around 10 minutes before Larien did so she looked around for him to see if he would like some company "Frodo?" her footsteps were silent as she scanned the forest around her spotting Frodo sitting by a large rock. Gradually she made her way towards him, crouching down to kneel in front of him "Here you are sitting alone. What troubles you Frodo Baggins?" Frodo's blue eyed gaze lifted as he smiled slightly holding the ring tightly in his grasp "I am thinking about…" he stopped opening his palm to stare at the ring "Go on" her voice was soft as she looked down at the ring "I wish to carry on my travels alone I don't want to endanger any more lives than my own" This ring she did not understand it has caused war and hatred and yet it is a simple ring of metal. As she looked down at it she felt nothing no compulsion for its power no desire to take it nothing but Frodo, she could sense his soul slowly being drawn in to its control and this scared her,

"Going alone would be the wrong move, what if something happens to you which you cannot escape on your own?" Frodo considered her words carefully as she shut his palm "Just think about it Frodo, I don't wish to see you harmed" Frodo smiled slightly and nodded slowly as she stood "Walk with me" Larien held out her hand and he took it standing up to walk alongside her "Tell me Frodo is it losing yourself you fear or everyone around you?..." the question was rather abrupt but then again it was a question that she had been itching to ask. Frodo looked up at her as they neared the Seat of Seeing,

"I suppose it is both… It is my burden to carry the ring but if all of my friends were injured or killed I could never forgive myself" Larien looked down at him as he spoke stopping underneath the ruin "You must understand my dear hobbit that we are here for you, we have made that choice and I made a promise to keep you and your friends safe and that is something I will keep" just at that moment a familiar voice was heard shouting to seek out the two of them "Frodo?! Larien!" It was Aragorn calling for them and she turned and stepped out into the light "Stop the yelling Aragorn we are over here" Aragorn walked towards them as Larien turned to look at Frodo seeing his sword glowing "Frodo… Run" her voice was stern as she drew out her knives and gripped them tightly, Aragorn nodded to the small hobbit gesturing for him to run to safety.

Once he was out of sight Aragorn twisted his sword around in his hand walking next to Larien as they stepped out seeing a large amount of Orcs and Uruk-hai growling and spitting a few meters in front of them. The two of them looked at each other and smiled Larien threw her knifes killing the beasts as they ran towards them and Aragorn walked towards them slicing his sword through the dark beasts, Larien was now using her sword swiping quickly and gracefully alongside Aragorn from far away it could probably look as if they were dancing but then again not. One of the Uruk-hai screeched commands shouting at his soldiers to find the half-lings this was when she looked up seeing arrows fly through the air above them "_Go Larien I shall hold them off at the side of Legolas and Gimli… GO!"_ Larien nodded at her friend running through the forest at great pace.

At this time Frodo was hidden behind a tree pressing his back against the trunk as the beasts rushed past completely unaware that he was right under their nose. Merry and Pippin was hidden in a bush opposite Frodo "Frodo!" Merry voice shouted at him as Frodo shook his head anguished "What's he doing?" Pippin glanced at his friend as Merry was staring at Frodo "He's leavin'…" Pippin jumped out the bush shouting to Frodo "No!" Merry ran after his companion "Pippin!" The two hobbits were now out in the open, several Uruk-hai were storming down the hill towards their location. Frodo was looking at his two friends his eyes wide in fear "Go Frodo…Run!" Merry's voice was scared as Pippin cupped his hands around his mouth calling to the Uruk-hai "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Merry waved his hands and joined in "Hey!" Pippin shouted again but louder "Over here! This way" he waved his hands as the Uruk-hai troop noticed them and ran towards them Merry and Pippin leading them away from Frodo,

"It's working!" Pippin said to his friend "I know it's working Pip! Run!" The two hobbits ran as fast as their legs could carry them and Frodo made his move stepping out from behind the tree bumping into Larien "Frodo! What are you doing? You must come with me" She gripped his hand and walked Frodo stopping shaking off her grip "No… Help Merry and Pip please make sure there safe…" Larien's emerald gaze fell onto him placing her hand on his cheek "_Be careful my dear little hobbit, I will find you again" _Frodo's eyes began to fill with water as Larien ran after his two friends he himself ran in the other direction towards the water's edge. Merry and Pippin were the other side of an old stone bridge being surrounded by Uruk-hai from front and behind Larien stopped getting sight of Boromir running to protect them swiping his sword at the beasts, Larien ran and threw her knives she had collected from the corpses on the way creating a space to leap through landing beside Boromir and in front of the two hobbits "_Go find cover my friends we will come to you when the battle is over"_ Merry and Pippin nodded and ran away from the battle field a few Uruk-hai following them.

Lúthien kicked an Orc back slicing its throat with an arrow then using that arrow to kill another Uruk-hai troubling Gimli, she looked at the dwarf and he nodded continuing to wield his axe. Legolas skilfully stabs one Uruk-hai with an arrow then shoots it out at another and Aragorn stabs one beast behind his back turning to see another close in on him but luckily Legolas shot an arrow killing him instantly. Three loud ox-horn blasts are heard echoing through the forest "The Horn of Gondor!" Lúthien looked at Legolas and then at Aragorn "Boromir!" The four of them run towards Amon Hen towards the sound stopping to see the Uruk-hai between them and Boromir Lúthien looked around for her friend spotting her run towards Boromir slicing her sword through the Uruk's head. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Lúthien struggled to get to Boromir fighting the dark beasts trying to follow their friend in need unaware that Larien is close by. Boromir sounds the horn of Gondor again turning to see Larien twist to kill an Orc protecting him from harm, Lurtz walks into view as Larien is distracted dodging a swipe from a Uruk kicking it away causing it to fall to the ground giving her the chance to pierce its chest with her bloody blade.

Lurtz lifted his bow aiming a large black arrow at Boromir firing it into his left shoulder falling onto his knees more Uruk-hai approached and he screamed a battle cry causing Larien to turn spotting an Uruk holding a bow aiming it at Boromir. Larien was close and she ran toward it leaping onto it causing Lurtz to fire at one of his men "Daro i! (Stop that!)" Her voice was stern as the beast looked at her bearing its sharp teeth in anger shouting at his troops to run after the half-lings there were a few more Uruk-hai left and Boromir killed them dropping to his knees in exhaustion. It was Lurtz and Larien now standing there in silence until he screeched at her firing an arrow towards her heart Larien looked at him twisting her body so the arrow flew past her bringing her sword up and sliced off his head, his dead limp body falling to the floor as his head rolled down the hill.

Aragorn paused running to Boromir at the same time as Larien he was still on his knees and the arrow seemed to have pierced a place which could be healed easily Boromir has had a close escape "My friend…" Boromir removed the arrow from his shoulder, grunting slightly looking at Aragorn and then at Larien "Where are the little ones?" Larien's eyes widened looking at Lúthien and grabbing her hand running down the hill searching for Merry and Pippin "Merry! Pippin!" Lúthien froze gripping her friends hand tightly "They have been taken… The Uruk-hai found them…" Larien shook her head "No… Your vision is wrong!" Lúthien shut her eyes and Larien saw what she saw causing her to fall to her knee screaming loudly "I promised them Mellon-Nin…" Lúthien knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a much needed embrace "The day is not over yet"

Boromir was standing now with the help of Aragorn walking slowly down the hill until the four of them heard a scream, Aragorn gestured to Legolas to run on ahead arriving to see Lúthien comfort her crying friend "Mankoi ier lle ndu? (Why are you down?)" His voice was concerned and Lúthien looked up at him "Merry and Pippin have been taken… She made a promise to keep them safe" Legolas placed a comforting hand on Larien's shoulder and smiled slightly "We will find them" Aragorn emerged from the trees seeing Larien's tears roll down her pale cheeks and Boromir nodded at him "I'm fine, go" Aragorn's grip on Boromir left him as he walked up to Larien, Lúthien stepping away to let him hug her friend "Don't cry my dear Larien we will find them before any harm can come to them" He pulls back to look into her eyes "That I can promise you" Larien smiled slightly as Aragorn wiped a tear off her cheek.

At this time Sam was running through the woods looking for his friend "Frodo!" his pace quickens and he pushes branches and bushes out of the way of his path. Frodo stands upon Parth Galen, staring into the distance, with the Ring on his palm. He was weeping silently as he recalls his conversation with Gandalf.

_"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo was looking at the ring speaking quietly to Gandalf "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you" his words were wise as Frodo listened to him nodding slowly._

Frodo brings himself back to the present deciding to leave, determined to proceed with the quest alone to stop anyone else from being burdened with his task. Frodo closed his hand over the ring placing it into his vest pocket walking towards the boat pushing it into the river jumping in. Just then, Sam emerges from the woods spotting Frodo paddling away "Mister Frodo No!" Sam walks towards the river's edge his eyes sad "No Sam…" Frodo's voice was quiet as he continues to paddle Sam looks at his friend paddle away alone and runs into the river causing Frodo to turn around hearing the splashes "Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone" Sam shakes his head moving deeper into the water "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Frodo grips the paddle tightly staring at Sam with worried eyes "You can't swim Sam!"

Sam struggles to keep his head above the water his head sinking into he is fully submerged "Sam!" Frodo screamed loudly as Sam sunk deeper and deeper into the water Sam looking up to see the sun shimmer on the water's surface his arm floats limply as he descends to the river floor. Suddenly Frodo's hand reaches down and grabs Sam's wrist Sam tightens his hand around Frodo's as he pulls him out of the water and into the boat, Sam coughed as he tumbled in looking at Frodo as the water dripped off of him "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! _Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee_ and I don't mean to! I don't mean to" Frodo smiled hugging his friend tightly as he spoke happily "Oh Sam! Come on" Sam grabbed a paddle and the both rowed towards the eastern shore.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right. I would love you to review my story too! Thank you!

**Chapter ten.**

Lúthien tended to Boromir's wound while Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn set up for the night. After Larien help save Boromir's life he seems a lot more open about the idea of the two _Elleths_ staying around, today had been a long day especially after Frodo left shortly after figuring out that Sam accompanied him on his quest then there is the small matter of Merry and Pippin being abducted by the Uruk-hai, it was just one thing after another and Larien couldn't keep up her head was hurting, her body ached and she was upset about losing Merry and Pip. Lúthien was in pain too she knew it she could feel it today has worn her out just as much as it did with everyone else but somehow she knew exactly what to do to tend to the fellowships wounds, well what's left of the fellowship anyway.

While Aragorn lit the fire Larien took a walk standing on an edge of a small cliff which overlooked the forest, over and over again her mind replayed that moment when she told the two little hobbits to find cover if only she told them to stay close to her side then perhaps she would have been able to protect them keep her eye on them but no she told them to run, run from horrible beasts with no chance of escaping there intense chase. The moons light bounced off her emerald green eyes as she gazed into the distant losing herself in the beautiful scenery her eyes filling up with tears "This is my fault…" she clenched her fists tightly rolling her head forward sighing deeply

"Lasto Larien hebo estel (Listen Larien have hope)" Aragorn stepped into view and she turned her head a fraction to glance at him "Hebo estel? Im ruthui ie' amin… (Have hope? I am angry at myself)" Aragorn moved to stand next to her as Larien turned her head away to hide her tears "Amin delotha a' lle nalla (I hate to see you cry)" Larien wiped her tears away still looking away from him she didn't want to show she had a weakness that she cared for the little hobbits she knew so little about. Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder turning her body to face him staring into her eyes "_Goheno nin?_ _(Forgive me?)"_ Larien's voice echoed through his mind and he raised his hand, placing it on her warm cheek "lle ier ikotane vanima (you are so beautiful)" Larien looked up slowly gazing back into his stormy eyes.

Legolas and Lúthien were sat next to each other Gimli was asleep snoring loudly and Boromir was out collecting firewood "Manen nalyë? (How are you?)" His voice was soft and gentle being careful not to wake up Gimli even though he could probably sleep through an earthquake; Lúthien turned her head to look at him "Amin eithel, lle? (I'm well, you?)" Legolas nodded slowly his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders "Amin gorga ten Merry and Pippin (I fear for Merry and Pippin)" she turned her whole body to face him now lightly putting her hand on his knee, his gaze locked onto it before looking into her blue eyes "You fear for them? I wouldn't worry Mellon-Nîn if the Uruk-hai wanted them dead they wouldn't have taken them" Legolas smiled slightly moving a little closer to her face "lle ier noldo Lúthien (You are wise Lúthien)" his voice was quiet as his gaze left her eyes and onto her lips moving in together at the same time, eventually he planted his lips on hers raising his hands tucking her hair back behind her ear.

There was silence between Aragorn and Larien even his mind was quiet "Amin gelir lle ier sinome yassen amin (I am happy you are here with me)" Larien's mouth dropped slightly she couldn't believe that he was saying this to her until now, she didn't quite understand what her feelings are for Aragorn but now that they were standing close to each other she knew that all along she was hiding her love for him. Words seemed to fail her and he chuckled softly gently caressing her cheek with his finger she wanted to say something but his eyes were so captivating she couldn't unlock her gaze it was as if he was holding her there "I have wanted to do this for a very long time…" Larien blinked a few times rapidly in shock as he kissed her softly on the lips and as a reaction she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely returning the kiss.

Gimli woke up to see Legolas and Lúthien kissing rolling his eyes at the express of emotion "Aye they say the orcs are terrifying…" The dwarf stood and walked unknowingly towards Aragorn and Larien whistling happily to himself "Aragorn?!" his voice was loud as it echoed through the forest. When he saw them he found the two lovers kissing and he turned around quickly rolling his eyes "What I wouldn't do to get a dwarf women in my grasp right now…" he sighed walking away from them bumping into Boromir "Gimli? I have more wood shall I put it on the fire?" Boromir's voice was rather chipper for someone who was shot with an arrow a few hours ago "I would leave that until later on my friend the little princeling needs some time alone with Lúthien" Gimli nudged him slightly and Boromir raised an eyebrow making an O shape with his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter 11**

Larien pulled away from Aragorn looking deeply into his stormy eyes, this moment was perfect everything made sense now why she felt such strong urges to protect him or whenever he wasn't around she felt there was something a part of her that was missing. "Aragorn… This…" her sentence was cut short when he placed a single finger on her lips using his other hand to tuck her hair behind her pointed ears "Hush now let us not ruin the moment" A simple smile caressed her lips and she nodded slowly taking his hand in hers "_We should go back, The sun will rise soon" _He nodded slowly and gripped her hand tightly leading her through the woods, bumping into Boromir and Gimli who were sat against a tree with smug faces.

"Finished eating her face then laddy?" Gimli's voice was deep as he tried to conceal a laugh, Boromir on the other hand chuckled quietly while he cleaned his sword "I will have you know my ginger bearded friend that I was not eating her face" he paused kneeling down in front of the dwarf as Larien looked at the three of them smiling to herself "It is called kissing, you should try it with a woman who has a shorter beard than yourself" Gimli narrowed his eyes and shoved Aragorn back as he laughed Boromir joining in.

Lúthien looked at Legolas in shear surprise there were a few things that escaped her foresight but normally something like this she would see coming, but there was a glimpse inside her which was happy about the fact that it was a shock it makes it all the more romantic. Legolas was still kissing her and she found herself kissing back, placing one of her hands on his pale cheeks kissing him with great passion. The kiss felt like it went on for hours when Legolas finally pulled away with a huge grin on his face "Amin mela lle i' yeste' coiasira amin en lle (I loved you the first time I saw you)" Lúthien smiled small dimples appearing on her cheeks, for the first time she was speechless this moment was perfect she never thought this would happen.

Larien looked at the three men well two and a half anyway and laughed watching them squabble and bundle each other, as the sun began to rise sending beams of light through the leaves of the trees it reminded her about Merry and Pippin causing her to drop her smile and run towards the camp bursting through the bushes causing Legolas and Lúthien to jump "We must go the trail will still be fresh" Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir shortly followed rushing to pack up their things "What are you looking so happy about?" Larien looked at her best friend and she stood up trying to hide her smile "Nothing…" Larien raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly switching her gaze between Legolas and Lúthien widening her eyes slightly "You and…" Her friend leapt towards her covering her mouth with her hand practically shouting the words in her mind "_SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_" Larien laughed and picked up her knifes and sword strapping them firmly to her belt "Hurry we must go, I cannot imagine what torture Merry and Pippin are enduring" Aragorn's voice was concerned and the fellowship, well what was left of it nodded and followed Aragorn as he lead the rescue mission to be honest it made sense after all he is a ranger and he is the best person to find Merry and Pippin as quickly as possible.

Lúthien and Larien walked at the back in silence, that was only until Larien spoke she couldn't conceal her questions anymore she needed to know more about what happened "So… You and Legolas eh?" Lúthien's gaze shot quickly to her friend and she raised an eyebrow "If I tell you… You must promise me to discuss you and Aragorn?" Larien's jaw dropped slightly and she extended her hand "Deal" Lúthien shook her hand and smiled "It was incredible, I wasn't expecting it at all it was so out of the blue" her friend listened to her while she discussed the more personal details about the kiss and how he loved her since the first time he laid his ocean blue gaze on her. Slightly cheesy but Lúthien liked cheesy. "Your turn Mellon-Nin" Larien turned her head and she lit up like a shooting star crossing the clear night sky "It was so perfect… I was upset and he just appeared just when I needed him too" Lúthien looked at her narrowing her eyes to looking at her friends face "You love him don't you…" Larien thought about it for a second and stopped walking "I believe I do, is that bad? Do you love Legolas?" Now both of them had stopped walking just watching the man and the elf walk alongside each other smiling like fools. Lúthien turned and wrapped her hand around Larien's shoulders "I believe I do too Mellon-nin, I believe I do.."

Sorry its so short, College has been crazy at the moment! Huge apologies!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter 12.**

_Loud bellowing voices echoed through the misty snow covered mountains, causing the rocky surface to crumble "You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared at the Balrog raising his arms with his staff gripped tightly in his wrinkled hands. Frodo's eyes widened in horror as he yelled at his friend "Gandalf!" The wizard ignored the little hobbit and focused on the beast in front of him "I'm the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" _

_Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin could do nothing but watch fearing for their oldest friend's life for ever thinking if Gandalf will escape its fiery grasp "Go back to the shadow! YOU… SHALL NOT... PASS!" Gandalf slams his staff on the bridge of Khazad-dûm sending out a large flash of white light, driving the Balrog backwards as it pulls out his whip covered in orange burning flames stepping forward in anger onto the bridge causing it to crumble beneath its weight, dropping the Balrog into the dark shadows of the Chasm. Gandalf let out a slight sigh the hobbits eyes filling with hope that soon turned to fear as the tail of the burning whip wrap's tightly around the wizard's leg forcing him to fall over scrambling to hold onto what's left of the bridge._

_Boromir grabs Frodo holding him back as he runs to aid his friend "No Frodo!" his voice was stern as Gandalf looked into Frodo's eyes for a brief moment before letting out his final words "Run you fools!" Gandalf loses his grip falling into the darkness as Frodo's voice echoed after him "No!" The old wizard rushes towards the Balrog and grabs hold of his sword Glamdring on his way down gripping it tightly in his grasp. As they continue to plunge into the dark depths, Gandalf hacks away at the Balrog slicing its fiery skin even as it crashes and bounces off the chasms walls, the beast and the wizard continue to fall into the shadows Gandalf clinging to the horn of the demon whenever he gets the chance. The battling pair finally plunges into an enormous cavern and lands in the water. Just as they sink to the caverns floor Frodo awakens from the nightmare._

The Uruk-hai slung Merry and Pippin over their backs securing them with rope as they carried the hobbits across the green open fields of Rohan, Pippin turned his tired gaze at his best friend seeing Merry's eyes closed tightly "Merry! Merry!" Pippin called out for his friend, Merry had a deep gash underneath his brow which was the most probable cause to slip into unconsciousness. Suddenly an Uruk-hai raised his hand signalling for the group to stop. One of the dark beasts known as Uglúk spoke "What is it? What do you smell?" Maúhur turned looking back into the distance as he spat more than spoke "Man-Flesh" Pippin was listening in, speaking his friends name with hope "Aragorn!" Uglúk shouted at the group raising his arm into the sky giving a forward gesture with his arm "They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" The Uruk-hai quicken their pace wanting to lose the ranger, dwarf and elf. Pippin needed to leave a sign to prove to the three trackers they were on the right trail, so he tries to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth struggling until he tears it off his cloak dropping it onto the ground. Luckily the Uruk-hai did not notice the brooch on the muddy surface; instead some of the beasts trample it, setting it more firmly into the brown soil.

Aragorn is lying with his eyes closed his ear pressed firmly to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. Once he hears the footsteps get faster his eyes open pushing himself off the ground and looking into the distance "Their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent…Hurry!" Aragorn's showed urgency as his blonde male companion turned to the dwarf shouting at him as he lagged behind "Come on Gimli!" Gimli growled muttering quietly under his breath "Three day's and night's pursuit…No food...No rest...And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell" Larien grabbed the dwarf on his upper arm pulling him into a quicker pace as he tried to argue, but just as he tried pulling away Lúthien grabbed his other arm and the two elves glanced at each other with wide smiles spreading across their pale faces. Gimli's eyes widened in fear trying to release their grip but failing "Don't you even think about it…" before the angry dwarf could finish his sentence the two girls picked him up and ran after Legolas and Aragorn laughing loudly as they caught up in the pursuit.

Aragorn and Legolas heard the laughter and they turned around seeing the two elleth's carrying Gimli across the plains and rocky terrain, Legolas raised his blonde eyebrow and glanced at Aragorn who was trying to conceal a laugh. Legolas rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder to refocus his attention, they five hunters didn't run to far before the ranger drew to a halt bending down to pick up the Elven Brooch off the muddy ground "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Larien and Lúthien placed Gimli on the ground slightly out of breath at the weight they had to carry "What is it?" Larien looked at Aragorn her emerald eyes burning with curiosity "The leaf of Lorien… They may yet be alive!" Legolas spoke with hope as Lúthien stepped forward examining the brooch and nodding "They must be less than a day ahead" Aragorn regained his posture and started the chase again running on ahead "We must hurry!" Larien and Lúthien left Gimli to his own devises this time giving their arms a rest as they ran close behind the ranger "Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Gimli rolled his eyes running after them "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances!" The dwarf spoke loud enough for the four of them to hear this time, grumbling under his breath as they took no notice.

The Uruk-hai ran across the large fields as the five trackers gave chase coming across a hill their pace slowing as they gazed across the plains "Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us. Legolas! What does your elf eyes see?" Aragorn turned to his friend as Legolas brushed past him standing on a large rock on the edge of the steep hill his ocean blue gaze looking into the distance as Lúthien and Larien turned to see Gimli stand next to them out of breath "The Uruk-hai turn North east…They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" the two Elleth's click their fingers and dance in a circle singing in their head "_Isengard, Isengard!"_ Aragorn and Legolas spin on their heel to watch the two elves dance with huge smiles caressing there face's "What are they doing? Have they gone insane?" Gimli's voice was hushed as he stepped away from them standing in between the elf and the man "I…" Aragorn shook his head as he was lost for words his eyes locked onto the elleth's dancing.

The tower of Orthanc stands amidst the smoking caverns of Isengard, Saruman stands tall in his chamber communicating with the Dark Lord through the Palantir. "The world is changing, who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor. To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers. Together, Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth" his voice was deep and strong as he looked up to see the caverns of Isengard glow with the fires of industry, sounds of hammering fill the air and molten iron is poured into casts as the beasts create the weapons of war.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. Forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machinery of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the Orcs. We now have only to remove those who oppose us" Saruman stands within the midst of gathering wild men who are holding in the dirty hands torches and crude weaponry, speaking loudly for all to hear "The horsemen have taken your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch the living of rocks. Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village! It will begin in the Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more!" his voice echoed through the growing crowds as they cheered and raised their bloody weapons, running out of Isengard to attack the villages of Rohan.

Please review my story if you enjoyed it! I love the feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13.**

All you could see in the distance was a large swarm of Saruman's men and beasts run towards the peaceful homes of innocent people, wild men and Orcs attack the village brutally killing the woman and children of Rohan. In the background you can hear a woman calling out to her children her hand wrapped tightly on a horse's reins. "Eothain, take your sister. You'll go faster with just two" the frightened mother spoke quickly to her two children, picking them up and placing them on the saddle "But Papa says Eothain must not ride. He's too big for him!" Freya a young girl less than six years of age looked at her mother not wanting to leave her "Listen to me! You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" Eothain nodded his head, he wanted to hide his fear in front of his mother and sister so he didn't worry them he was the man right now and he needed to step up to the plate "Yes mum…" his voice was strong but it faltered, quickly hiding underneath his fringe to hide his tears "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Freya called out grabbing onto her mother's hand screaming at the thought she could lose her to the blade of an Orc "Listen to me… I will find you there" The screams in the distance drew nearer and her mother stepped away from the horse tapping it to move "Go quickly...GO!" The army set fire to the village sending dark smoke into the sky, orange and red flames could be seen in the distance.

* * *

The Uruk-hai and Orcs continue to march across the plains with their hobbit as captives; Aragorn, Legolas, Larien, Lúthien and Gimli are in pursuit. Once again Gimli is at the back of the group struggling to keep up the pace everyone else seemed to be doing fine, Aragorn was feeling a little strain but he had good stamina so he kept up with leading them. "Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe!" Legolas looked forward speaking loud enough for everyone to hear "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them" Larien stopped as she started to hear voices in her head, it was nightfall now and the sunset tinged the sky with an Orange glow for a few seconds before it turned to dusk the moon illuminating the landscape "There stopping for nightfall… I don't understand how I can hear them; we are so far away and yet… I hear them clear as day itself" Aragorn stopped and moved towards her looking into her emerald gaze "Why does this worry you? What aren't you telling us?" Larien looked over his shoulder at Lúthien and she shook her head "_We mustn't worry them… I haven't foreseen anything yet so let us wait" _Lúthien's voice echoed through her mind as Larien looked away "We don't have much time, we should try and close the gap between us, we have the advantage" Gimli was catching his breath as Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder smiling before he started to run again; Aragorn, Lúthien and Larien following shortly after "Pointy-eared elvish princeling" his voice was quiet but he was sure Legolas heard him because he glanced over his shoulder grinning.

* * *

As Larien spoke the Uruk-hai did indeed stop for nightfall, some of the beasts complaining in need for a break "We ain't goin' no further till we've 'ad a breather" The small army had stopped hunching over gasping for breath "Get the fire going!" Uglúk shouted at the nearest Uruk-hai narrowing his eyes while the two little hobbits were thrown onto the ground being left un-watched "Merry! Merry!" Pippin looked at his cousin as he laid flat on his back his eyes half shut "I think, we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin" Over the noise of the dark beasts a loud rumbling was heard and it caused alarm to Pippin "What's making that noise?" he shuffled slightly closer to Merry trying to listen to what he was saying "It's the trees" Pippin looked slightly confused so he carried on talking "You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees tall, and come alive" his cousin's eyes were wide as he listened intently "Alive?" Merry nodded slowly "Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move" Pippin was shocked to hear such a story, he hadn't quite believed it until now.

"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" Baglor spat as another joined in agreement "Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" He paused looking right at the hobbits "What about them? They're fresh!" Uglúk growled and walked into his line of sight "They are not for eating!" Now another joined in "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty!" Uglúk shouted to them raising his hand "Get back!" A Uruk-hai stepped forward looking at the hobbits, dribbling "Just a mouthful?" he's had enough, Uglúk removed his blade and chopped off his head yelling to his army "Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" The orcs cheer and tear at the corpse, intestines flying into the air distracting them for the hobbits for a while "Pippin, let's go!" Merry and his cousin started to crawl away their hands still bound with rope, they didn't get very far until an Orc separated from the crowd flipping Pippin over with his foot "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" Just as Grishnákh raised his bloody blade, an arrow suddenly hits him killing the Orc instantly. Mayhem ensues as Riders of Rohan burst out from their hiding places to ambush the Orcs, slaughtering them brutally as the attack caught them off guard "Pippin!" The hobbits try to escape from the battle on the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet being careful not to be killed. A sound caused Pippin to turn around, looking up at a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him causing him to let out a scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

Please Review! :D

**Chapter 14.**

Larien and Lúthien ran beside each other they were at the front of the other three hunters as Legolas ran beside Aragorn keeping with his pace and Gimli… Well he was still quite far behind but still in view so there was no need to worry "Have you had a vision yet?" Larien looked at her friend leaping over a rock protruding from the ground watching Lúthien shake her head her long brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze "Not yet Mellon-Nin but do not fret I'm trying to focus everything I have on Merry and Pippin" She nodded thinking about how Frodo and Sam were getting on hoping that they didn't run into any trouble on their journey "Well were not far from the beasts resting place but still were a day's behind they will be on the move again soon, I fear that our pace will not match the Uruk-hai after all they are far closer to Isengard than we"

Aragorn looked forward at Larien as she ran watching her amber locks shone in the moon light, that night at Amon Hen standing under the moon he couldn't get the kiss out of his head it was all too perfect "Legolas do you think Larien is just… Too good to be true?" Legolas turned his head still keeping up the pace "I do not understand?" Aragorn sighed and looked at him "Well she and Lúthien were found in a forest with no understanding of how they got there… Larien is an intriguing Elleth and I can't help but think perhaps this is all a dream" the elf smiled at him looking over his shoulder to make sure Gimli was still trailing them "Ta n'uma olos mellon- nin (It is no dream my friend)" Aragorn grinned and shouted "We shall stop here for a while we need to rest" Larien turned and slowed her pace until stopping completely as did Lúthien nodding Aragorn at the mention of having a rest "It's about time" Larien muttered stretching off as Lúthien walked up to Gimli who was gasping for breath, handing him some water "Breathe deeply Gimli, in through the nose out through the mouth" Gimli did what she advised but ended up hyperventilating because he did it wrong causing the hunters to break out in laughter as he fell over disoriented "Not like that you fool" Lúthien was laughing as he drank the water, which mainly dribbled down into his beard.

Larien wondered away while they were all distracted, picking up bits of wood which could be used to make a fire big enough to keep Aragorn and Gimli warm; Lúthien, Legolas and herself does not feel the cold which comes in handy in these situations though at least it will illuminate the landscape a little, the darkness felt slightly eerie sending a shiver down her spine "We shouldn't be stopping… We should be using this time to catch up to the abducted hobbits" in her frustration she kicked a rock sending it through the air landing in a thud on the grass.

Aragorn had begun lighting the fire in her absence, Lúthien sat next to Gimli as his breathing returned to normal and Legolas sat against the tree sharpening his arrows with his knife "There the fire is lit, Mellon do we have any food left?" Legolas sat up and rummaged in his bag pulling out some Elvish bread enough for four people, Aragorn's face dropped slightly and looked around for the missing member standing up off the ground "Where's Larien?" Lúthien gazed up at him laughing at some terrible joke Gimli was telling her "Uh for a walk I believe" he sighed brushing his dark brown hair off his face and walking away from the fire looking for her "Larien?!" his voice would be loud enough for her to hear as he walked scanning the area around him "Are you here?" he stopped hearing a rustling in front of him, narrowing his eyes to see a dark figure walk towards him, swiftly he removed his sword and raised it Larien catching his hand before the blade sliced her skin "I would rather keep my head Aragorn so please… Put away the sword" she let go of his hand and he lowered his sword sliding it back into its scabbard "I was worried about you..." Larien stood there looking at him "You needn't be, I wanted sometime alone that was all" there was something she wasn't telling him but he would rather not ask about that now there was a fire lit that they could sit by and food that needed eating "Come get some food" Larien raised an eyebrow and brushed gently past him "I'm not hungry, there isn't enough anyway so you may have my meal" before Aragorn could object she placed a finger on his lips "_Hush now accept my wishes, you need the sustenance more than I"_ her soft voice rung through his mind as she walked away sitting in front of the fire, Aragorn following shortly after.

"I shall take the first watch" Legolas spoke quietly to the other hunters who began dozing off after eating their elvish bread "No… Legolas you need rest I shall take the first watch I shall wake you when it is your turn" Larien's voice was hushed as she gazed up at him smiling slightly, he nodded wrapping an arm around Lúthien whose head was placed on his chest for comfort of course he didn't object he liked the closeness. Aragorn and Gimli were already fast asleep as was Lúthien, Larien stood up moving towards a large rock perching on it listening to the snoring, she was supposed to wake Legolas up for the next watch but they all looked really tired so she decided against it staying up the whole night watching the sun rise over the distant hills.

Gimli was the first to wake, looking over at the Elleth still sat on the rock "Larien… Why didn't you wake me?" Larien turned her head slightly towards him glancing over his shoulder "Because I did not wake Legolas" Gimli's gaze left her and fell upon Lúthien and the blonde elf cuddling as they slept quietly beside each other "You must be exhausted… You have not eaten or slept for nearly three days, you should have woken one of us up" she shrugged not saying a word before standing stretching off her stiffness turning around to look at him "I'm fine my friend, honestly" she threw a fake smile in his direction before moving towards Aragorn, gently shaking him awake before stamping out what's left of the fire "Mellon" Larien was now tapping Lúthien and Legolas's shoulder causing them to stir before they opened their eyes, Legolas looked up at her with confusion "You didn't wake me up…" Larien smiled that fake smile again and shrugged "I forgot…" before he could question her she started walking causing the hunters still on the ground to stumble onto their feet picking up their belongings and fell into pursuit falling into a run across Rohan.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night" Legolas spoke as the sound of horses fill their hearing causing Aragorn to lead them behind some rocks for cover, Larien barely getting to safety without being seen "Who are they?" just as Lúthien spoke a large group of horse-men rode past them their banners flying high, Aragorn running out behind them "Riders of Rohan, What news from the mark?" the other four hunters followed him as a signal from the lead rider made the other riders turn and rush towards them, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle aiming large sharpened spears at the five hunters "What business does three elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Gimli growled underneath his breath as Larien narrowed her eyes at the man in charge "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine" Lúthien smacked the back of his head glaring at him "Can you not see the large spears targeting your very skull?" her voice was only quiet enough for him to hear as the horse-man raised an eyebrow "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" in that moment Legolas moved in harmony with Lúthien each pulling an arrow out and aiming it at him "You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas shouted his gaze narrowing causing the spears to move closer to the hunters, Aragorn pushing down Legolas's arm and Larien pulled down Lúthien's.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm and these two elleth's are Larien and Lúthien. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its King" Aragorn lied about the two elleth's, but it was best not to mention the fact that they have no idea what he was talking about "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" the horse-man spoke bluntly removing his helmet "Not even his own kin" he gave the riders a slight nod and the spears are withdrew, the hunters relaxing instantly "Saruman…" Larien muttered looking at him, as she read his mind trying to find out his name but in the process another name seemed to appear more often "Yes… Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets" Èomer looked directly at Larien with curious eyes wondering how on earth she could know such a thing "We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friend's captive" Èomer spoke his horse shifting slightly "The Uruk-hai are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" Larien stiffened as her heart nearly burst through her chest her knees nearly falling under her "But there were two Hobbits, do you see two Hobbits with them!"

She rushed forward standing close to the horse-man who was now standing on the ground, her anger was building up inside her, the hunger and exhaustion was most probably the cause "They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn spoke softly taking Larien's hand to calm her down, Èomer seemed to ignore her anger and carry on like he cared for nothing "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" Lúthien knew at that point Larien was going to snap her eyes widening to see her grip the horse-man's clothing forcing him back "You killed them?! They were innocent half-lings!" her eyes burned with anger as Lúthien and Aragorn leaped forward trying to pry her off him before one of the riders used their spear "Remove yourself before I run you through" Aragorn spoke calmly in his mind hoping she was listening "_Faarea, putta _(enough, stop)" just as he hoped she let go falling back into him burying her head into his chest Lúthien stepping back gripping Legolas's hand tightly "I am sorry… Hasufel! Arod! Vanima, Laire!" Four horses without riders stepped forward "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands" He pause's shouting to his riders "We ride north!" Aragorn mounted Hasufel and Gimli and Legolas both got onto Arod, Lúthien rode Laire and Larien Vanima. The hunters galloped quickly towards the cloud of black rising smoke in the distance hoping that the two little hobbits escaped with their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

Review please! :D

**Chapter 15.**

The five hunters rode towards the burning carcasses Larien sliding off Vanima swiftly and running towards the smouldering pile and rummaging through the corpses, picking up bits of armour and flesh and throwing them out the way trying to find any signification that the two little hobbits escaped the brutal blood bath. Gimli, Aragorn, Lúthien and Legolas all joined the search looking for a few more minutes before Gimli retrieves a charred belt and dagger sheathe "It's one of their little belts…" his voice was sad and they all looked at him there faces dropped as the thing they feared the most became real "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath (May they find peace after death)" Legolas's voice was soft as he looked at the ground closing his eyes.

There was silence for some time until Aragorn let out an almighty scream kicking an Orcs head before falling onto his knees "We failed them" Larien's voice moved past Aragorn staring into the distant clenching her fist in anger her voice in an hushed tone "Lye wanwa sen (We lost them)" Aragorn looks up at her but in the process something catches his eye and he stands in a crouch gazing at a spot on the ground, Lúthien standing next to him "What is it?" Aragorn looked at her feeling the grass "A hobbit lay here, and another"

_Pippin screams as he looks up at the thrashing hooves bearing down on him, rolling over quickly before he was crushed._

Aragorn stood moving a few feet forward, Larien glancing over her shoulder to watch him as Legolas and Gimli follow closely behind "They crawled"

_Merry and Pippin frantically crawl away from the battle their hands still tied being careful to stay alive._

Larien was facing him now inching closer to him as he walked following the trail of the two little hobbits trying to escape with their lives "Their hands were bound…"

_Merry rubs his bonds furiously against the sharp edge of an upturned blade, Pippin repeating the same motion until both their hands were free._

Larien looked at him as he picked up some torn rope her eyes filling with hope as did the other three hunters "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed"

_Their hands freed, the hobbits run away from the battle scene, dodging under a horse and trying to stay out of harm's way. As they flee, Grishnákh grabs Pippin by his belt and clings on tightly dribbling at the thought of fresh meat._

_"The belt! Run!" Merry shouted at his cousin as Pippin unclasps his belt releasing him from Grishnákh leaving him staring at the belt as they run off._

Larien was standing next to Aragorn now staring into a dark forest many thoughts running through her head "Tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest…" Legolas and Gimli looked at each other and then at Aragorn, Gimli speaking deeply "Fangorn! What madness drew them in there?"

* * *

The two little hobbits crept into Fangorn Forest walking slowly as they scanned their surroundings "Did we lose him? I think we lost him" Pippin stated rather happy with himself, but his happiness didn't last for long as Grishnákh bursts through the branches brandishing a blade "I'm gonna rip off both your little heads! Come here!" Pip and Merry backed away looking at each other for instructions "Trees! Climb the trees" The hobbits quickly clambered up the nearest tree rushing to reach the top to stay out of reach Merry looking around "He's gone" Suddenly his leg is pulled and he falls to the ground Grishnákh leaning over him with his gruesome blade "Merry!" his cousin gazes down at him fearing the worst, when he turns his head all he sees is a pair of gleaming yellow eyes blinking in the tree he is currently clung to screaming in fear Pippin loses his grip falling towards the ground until the tree reaches out and catches him.

"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly" The Orcs breath caused him to shrink away as Merry looks at the moving creature behind him, slowly Grishnákh turned as he sensed something behind him, just before he let out a scream the tree raises a trunk and crushes him. Pippin looks down at his cousin shouting at him "Run Merry!" but before he could get away the tree scoops him up holding him in his grasp.

"Little Orcs" the tree rumbled

"It's talking Merry…The tree is talking…"

"Tree? I am no tree I am an Ent"

"Treeherder! Shepherd of the forest" Merry stated.

"Don't talk to it Merry… You're encouraging it" Pippin stared at his cousin in slight shock.

"Treebeard some call me" his voice was deep as it echoed through the forest as the Ent creaked as it walked.

"And whose side are you on?" The little hobbit questioned, Merry looking at his cousin shaking his head.

"Side? I am on nobody's side. Because nobody is on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We are not Orcs! We are hobbits" Merry shouted up to Treebeard correcting him.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me. They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!" Treebeard's grip tightens and the two hobbits squirm trying to escape.

"No! You don't understand. We are Hobbits, halflings. Shire folk!" Merry shouted his voice weakening.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know" the Ent looked at them lightening his grip slightly as he carried on walking through the forest.

"White…Wizard?" Pippins voice was quiet as he looked at Merry, his cousin looking back wide eyed.

"Saruman!" Tree beard drops the two hobbits a slight thud is heard when they hit the ground, there gaze lifting in wonder at the sight of the white wizard.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

Please Review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

The five hunters walked into Fangorn Forest, Lúthien walking ahead with Legolas; Gimli and Aragorn walking beside each other a few paces behind and as for Larien she was walking slowly at the back of the ground, blocking everyone's thoughts out of her head. Legolas glanced over his shoulder at her and then at Aragorn swiftly switching his gaze to the Elleth close beside him "What is wrong with Larien?" Lúthien looked at him with her Sapphire gaze and looked away to scan the area "It's rather complicated…" Her worried friend glanced over her shoulder sighing deeply "I fear that all this stress is worrying her too much, look at her…" she paused and Legolas turned again studying her closely as she scuffed her brown leather boots on the muddy earth of the forest "I have never seen any Elleth look so worn before" Lúthien nodded at him she had never seen Larien in such a state losing Merry and Pippin has hit her hard "I told her not to make promises she cannot keep" Legolas glanced at her and raised an eyebrow "Larien still has time to stop that promise from breaking, there is still hope" Lúthien was looking at him now and she smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his leaning her head on his shoulder as the moon lit up the way in front of them.

Aragorn and Gimli kept their eyes peeled as they walked forward the dwarf stopping staring closely "Orc Blood!" Aragorn kneeled looking at the ground "These are strange tracks" Larien walked on past the four static hunters in a daze her glowing emerald eyes are now a dull boring colour "The air is so close here" Gimli looked around gripping his axe "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other" Legolas spoke softly as everyone looked at Gimli and Aragorn raised his voice "Gimli!" he looked at him in confusion his eyes looking at everyone,

"What?"

"Lower your axe!" Lúthien shouted at him narrowing her eyes.

"Oh!" Gimli slowly lowered his axe and started walking, seeing Larien quite a way ahead "Why is she walking alone?" Gimli looked at Lúthien his ginger hair blowing in the gentle breeze "She worries, that is all" she smiled sincerely and placed a hand on his shoulder her eyes widening as she turns to look at Larien who was currently drawing her sword backing away slowly. Aragorn, Gimli, Lúthien and Legolas all turned and rushed towards Larien in aid "Aragorn, nad no ennas… (Aragorn, something is out there)" her eyes were glued to something ahead of them "Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Legolas looked at Larien and spoke quietly "The White Wizard approaches" The four hunters removed the weapons and held them tightly joining Larien as she looked at Aragorn as he spoke "Do not let him speak. He will out a spell on us! We must be quick" With a yell, the five swing round to attack in accord when they are suddenly blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard, Gimli's axe, Lúthien's and Legolas' arrows are deflected; Aragorn's sword becomes too hot to hold and Larien is pushed back falling onto the ground, her eyes staring up at a figure shrouded in white light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" The Wizards voice was deep as he spoke to the five hunters standing before him.

"Where are they?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn extended his hand to Larien and she took it falling into him slightly as the exhaustion began to show, Lúthien moved to her side and gripped her elbow to keep her on her feet "_I shall take the next watch Mellon-nin, You really need your rest" _Larien gazed up at her friend and nodded slowly feeling Aragorn's hand release from her own "Who are you? Show yourself!" The light hiding the Wizard dimmed revealing Gandalf wearing White attire "It Cannot be! You fell!" Lúthien and Larien looked at each other in confusion, who was this person? "Through fire and water"

"Gandalf…" Larien spoke gazing up at him trying to understand who he was, she only read his mind to find his name everything else seemed to be shut off as if he locked it away in a chest "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name" He looked at her and then at Lúthien studying them closely as he tried to figure out if he knew them or not "Gandalf!" Gimli smiled happily and the white wizard turned his gaze onto the little dwarf "I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide"

Gandalf started to walk through the forest leading the way when he slowed his pace walking in-between the two Elleth's "Now who may you fine Elleth's be?" Lúthien looked across him at Larien and she smiled slightly "_Go on, tell him"_ Lúthien heard her friends voice in her head clearly and she gave her a small nod "I am Lúthien and this" She paused gesturing at her friend "Is Larien" Gandalf grinned brightly at the two of them "And how did you get here? You were not here at the beginning of this quest" Larien shook her head looking up at the wizard "We were found in a forest rather confused on how we arrived there. Luckily we were found by the Fellowship and Frodo suggested we joined them on this quest"

"Interesting… We now have another archer and a you Larien prefer the sword" she shrugged slightly speaking into his mind "_I enjoy the smaller blades" _Gandalf raised an eyebrow and nodded impressed with her gift turning his head to Lúthien "Do you possess any rare gifts?" the Elleth nodded "Yes, I can foresee the future and right now we need to go to Rohan" The wizard nodded firmly and walked forward out into the open plains "One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed" Aragorn moved to stand beside Larien and Legolas stood beside Lúthien Gimli stood happily in the centre of the four as Gandalf whistled which pierced the silence, in the distance a neigh could be heard as a white horse comes into sight galloping towards him.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas gazed at the horse in pure amazement taking in its beauty.

The old wizard placed a gentle hand on the horse's neck patting it gently "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers"

Hasufel, Arod, Vanima and Laire were grazing and Aragorn whistled and they cantered over stopping for their riders to mount them beginning the ride to Edoras.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

**Chapter 17.**

Gandalf and the five hunters rode towards Edoras riding across the open plains of Rohan approaching the tall wooden perimeter of the village galloping through the gates, slowing their pace "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong" Lúthien and Larien looked at the white wizard loosening their reins and sliding off the saddle of their horses "I did not know that was possible…" the brown haired Elleth whispered to her close friend "Saruman possesses a dark magic, we do not know what he is capable of…" Larien's voice was quiet as they tied the horses listening and studying everything around her.

"Mani rashwe lle? (What troubles you?)" Lúthien moved her friend to the side facing her,

"Kai rashwe amin (Nothing troubles me)" Larien gazed at her giving her a fake smile,

"Ier lle engwar? (Are you ill?)" The Elleth was rather confused, the pair of them spoke about everything and all she can see when she looks at Larien is isolation, it's like she is pushing everyone away and she didn't want to why.

"Amin esta ar' vasa tanya ilya (I need rest and food, that's all)" Larien placed a gentle hand on her shoulder smiling softly as Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas walked past gesturing to join them "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here" Gandalf spoke firmly stating that the king will not be the happiest of people to see them. As they walked up towards the Golden Hall looking around them they saw little movement "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli's voice was quiet and Lúthien nudged him mouthing 'Shut up'. At the top of the large hill guards approached them Larien standing a little closer to Gandalf. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue" Gandalf nods, gesturing to the others to give up their weapons. Aragorn hands over his sword, then pulls out a knife from his clothing, handing that over too. Legolas hands over his knives and bow, and rather reluctantly Gimli hands over his axe while Larien hands over her knives and sword as Lúthien gave up her bow and daggers. With this done they make their way to the entrance before being stopped again "Your staff?" the guard questioned looking at him as Gandalf raised an eyebrow speaking rather innocently "Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his - walking stick"

The guard nodded and opened the heavy doors gesturing to the visitors to follow him slowly making their way into the hall Lúthien and Legolas each holding one of Gandalf's arms to make him look like he needed aid in walking so his lie seemed more realistic.

"My Lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of woe" Grima whispered into Théoden's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King." Gandalf's voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"He is not welcome"

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden's voice was frail and weak and as was his appearance, Lúthien and Larien looked at each other slightly confused on what was happening.

"A just question, my liege" Grima paused and stood up from his crouching position next to the king, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest"

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf stepped forward and Grima took a step back narrowing his eyes

"Your staff… I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The wizard pushed past him and Gimli grabbed Grima looking down at him as he was forced to the floor "I would stay still if I were you"

"I will release you from this spell!" Larien and Lúthien was close behind him now peering at Grima before switching their gaze to the king who was currently laughing clutching the arm rests tightly.

"You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden spat as he glared at him seeing the two Elleth's and raising an eyebrow "Well, well well look who we have here…" His eyes were locked onto Larien and Lúthien causing them to shuffle on the spot "I haven't seen you in a very long time… I guess the Orcs didn't do a brilliant job on you two" The five hunters took a deep breath in Larien's jaw dropping as she tried digging through his mind "I wouldn't even try that you fool" Théoden narrowed his eyes and a high pitch noise pierced Larien's mind causing her to clutch her head falling on to her knees Lúthien snapping her head down seeing her friend in pain.

"Enough! I do not know what on earth you are speaking about but you will stop with your foul tongue!" Lúthien was furious as she moved past Gandalf who looked at her with curiosity "Get out of her head right now or I swear I will find and destroy you once and for all" Larien gazed up trying to focus her sight Aragorn moving to her side helping her to stand.

Théoden laughed again watching Larien thrive around in pain "That's it!" Lúthien gripped the kings shirt and everyone gasped Èowyn rushing forward to aid her uncle Larien grabbing her wrist looking up at her "Wait…" The woman tried pulling away but the elleth's grip only tightened Aragorn standing and moving to Èowyn's side "Do not fear…We are here to help your king" Lúthien narrowed her eyes and Larien screamed in pain her grip on the niece of the king dropping causing her close friend to growl under her breath and raise her fist punching the king in the face as Legolas ran in grabbing her wrist as she went to hit him again "Putta tanya faarea amin kwentra lle ier gruitheb… Nan' putta. (Stop that's enough, I can see your angry but stop)" Legolas's voice was stern as Lúthien moved away as he wrapped her into an embrace.

Gandalf resumed raising his staff "If I go, Théoden dies!" Theoden roared in Saruman's voice.

"You did not kill me! You will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf slammed his staff on the ground, Saruman's spell was broken and Théoden's face begins to change, into a much younger-looking man. Èowyn rushes up to him entwining her hand within his, Larien was now back to her normal self as Lúthien smiled wrapping her arm around her and smiling "That was very brave Mellon-Nin, I have never seen you lose control like that" Lúthien chuckled shrugging it off "He needed to be told… He cannot say such dreadful things and get away with it…" The two of them sighed looking down, how did Saruman know who they were? They didn't even know their own past so how could he? Was everything he said true or was it a lie to anger them both? Either way they would find out soon enough.

"I know your face. Èowyn... Èowyn"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend" Gandalf spoke smiling at the returning king.

"Dark my dreams have been of late"

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword"

One of the guards run up to him holding up the Théoden's sword as the king stood rather unstable at first and gripped the handle removing it from its scythe studying it closely as he ran his hand carefully down the smooth cold blade before his eyes turned to Grima gesturing to the guards which grabbed him and threw him out the hall and down the stairs.

"Ah! I've only ever served you my lord!" Grima pleaded with the king as he walked towards him gripping his sword.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" At that point Théoden raises his sword intending on killing Grima Aragorn rushing in grabbing his wrist "No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account" Grima scrabbled up from the floor pushing through the gathered crowd "Get out of my way!" In the distance the five hunters and the king watched him ride away from Edoras with haste.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**ElrondofImladris** - Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm really grateful, Well Larien is feeling a little emotional right now she has had no food or sleep in a long time and she fears that getting close to everyone could go to waste as she fears that she will lose them.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

Please review! I love to hear what you think! :)

**Chapter 18.**

Larien and Lúthien stood outside the Golden hall overlooking the village filled with innocent people, soon they would have to part with all their precious memories and take a long trek to Helms Deep only to have a battle thrown upon their shoulders. A sigh escaped Lúthien's lip as she turned to gaze at the amber haired Elleth standing beside her "War is upon us Mellon-Nin, a bloody battle will haunt these people's lives and I fear we will find something dark about our past…" Larien was gazing into the distance a gentle breeze blowing her hair back to revealed her pointed ears "Even if we do discover something it will not change who we are Lúthien, this war will end soon and we will both do our best to protect these people" she paused taking her friends hand within her own "And when that day comes we will stand at each other's side once more. Saruman is tempting us with his trickery we mustn't fall into his foul grasp…" Lúthien gazed at her squeezing Larien's hand gently listening to her wise words "I will never leave your side, we have been through too much" Her friend nodded and smiled "And I yours."

The village was quiet and the only sound was coming from inside the hall the two elleth's turned to see the head guard open the large doors walking to the top of the stairs addressing the villages people "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need" Larien glanced over the shoulder of the guard seeing Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas approach and she smiled at them nodding her head to greet them "Helm's Deep? They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli questioned the kings orders looking up at Aragorn for answers "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past" He didn't look at the dwarf when he spoke instead he just gazed at Larien, it had been sometime since they had spoken properly and he worries that perhaps she doesn't feel the same about him anymore.

"There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap, he thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end there, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold" Gandalf spoke.

"They will hold" Larien cut in looking at Aragorn stepping forward, Lúthien taking a step to stand beside her "We will make sure of it" she grinned and Legolas raised an eyebrow "The battle field is no place for a woman… It is too dangerous I will not allow it…" Larien and Lúthien's jaw dropped at the same time and they shook her head "When was this decision conjured up?" Larien's voice was blunt and annoyed as her eyes narrowed looking at Aragorn as he shuffled on the spot rubbing the back of his neck "Aragorn! How dare you… You have seen us fight and yet you discriminate because of our sex?" Lúthien gazed at Larien as she spoke, seeing the hurt in her eyes she took Larien's hand and walked down the steps away from them, Legolas and Aragorn tried following but Gandalf stopped them by putting the staff in the way.

"Leave them they will come round to the decision"

"You may be a wizard but those lassies are stubborn like mules no words or magic will change their opinion on the matter" Gimli stated rather irritated himself at the decision they have made "They are fantastic fighters, you would be stupid to think that they are incapable to fight in the battle" Aragorn looked down at the ginger dwarf lowering his head.

"Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming. At first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the East"

"Go" Aragorn's voice contained no emotion as his gaze never left the ground.

* * *

"How dare he!" Larien shouted kicking a bucket down the hill "He has no right to decide whether we fight or not!" Lúthien watched as her best friend let out some steam she knew that it would have hit her harder because the decision was made by Aragorn and unfortunately Legolas agreed, of course she herself was angry but she would discuss the matter with the blonde haired elf on the journey to Helms Deep "Please… Calm yourself why are you so angry we both know we will ignore their instructions and join the battle anyway?" Larien stopped and gazed at her friend taking a deep breath "I suppose you are right, it's just…" She paused and clenched her fists "We have not spoken in a long time and he dares to…" she screamed in anger and punched a wooden post, Lúthien rushing to her side pulling her into a hug whispering in her ear "Tanya faarea, ro il lle rutha Mellon-Nin… (That's enough, he is not worth your anger my friend)"

Aragorn heard the furious scream and he walked into the hall to get away from it feeling the guilt spread through his body. Èowyn was practising with a sword spinning it around,

"You have some skill with a blade" Aragorn smiled at her.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain" She replied looking at him.

"What do you fear my lady?"

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of Valor has gone beyond recall or desire"

"You are a daughter of kings. A shield-maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate" Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before he left leaving her to gaze after him in awe.

Larien and Lúthien washed themselves adding more armour to their attire, brown leather braces were placed on their wrists and brown leather bodices were put on over the new clean shirts. Woman are supposed to wear beautiful gowns not trousers, boots and shirts, it was out of the ordinary but firing arrows and throwing knifes are rather difficult in tight restricting dresses. The villagers of Edoras left the town leaving a trail of people across the landscape Gimli rode beside Èowyn, Larien and Lúthien were a few paces behind Aragorn and Legolas rode in front close behind the king, Èowyn and Gimli were speaking about his race,

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance; they are often mistaken for dwarf men" Gimli stated as she turned to look at Aragorn who was looking at her speaking quietly "It's the beards" he smiled and tightened his grip on the reins as he glanced over his shoulder seeing Larien and Lúthien laugh happily like the events of earlier today never happened. After a few short moments he returned his gaze to Gimli who was carrying on his story "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous" He yelped slightly as he fell from his horse rushing to stand up as Èowyn tried to help "It's alright! It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate…" The three of them laughed as he took the horses reins deciding it would be better and safer if he walked alongside it.

Darkness fell and the villagers stopped for rest Larien and Lúthien tied their horses and found a spot which was rather isolated away from the other three hunters. Lúthien was quiet and her friend began to get suspicious, she never liked to enter her mind because Lúthien liked privacy but the curiosity of why her mood has changed has compelled her but she decided against it "Mellon… What worries you?" Lúthien was already lying on the ground staring at the stars and she laid down next to her,

"Nothing it's just…"

"Go on…"

"It is nothing, I am just nervous of what is coming that is all"

"Oh… well, do not fear Mellon-Nin everything will be fine"

Larien looked at her and smiled slightly shutting her eyes squeezing Lúthien's hand tightly before turning over quickly falling into a much needed sleep.

The day came quickly as the orange sky lighting up Rohan. The noise of the Rohirrim woke the two sleeping Elleth's causing them to jump up grabbing their possession's and jumping on their horse's cantering to get to the front of the large crowd riding past Aragorn and slowing into a walk beside Théoden "Good morning King Théoden did you sleep well?" Lúthien spoke quietly looking at him before turning her gaze onto Legolas who was riding up front "Yes well thank you" the king smiled slightly until a scream is heard as a warg scout leaps from the higher ground killing the head guard. Larien's eyes widen as she removes her sword gripping the handle tightly as she turned to her friend watching her aim her bow releasing an arrow at the same time as Legolas piercing the warg and the rider killing them instantly.

"Scout!" Legolas shouted as his voice echoed through the crowd.

" What is it? What do you see?" The king questioned looked at the two Elleth's Aragorn rushing past shouting the answer as he rode ahead being shortly followed by Larien,

"Wargs! We are under attack!"


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Larien and Lúthien were already galloping after Aragorn and Legolas and the sound of Théoden was heard as he shouted orders "All riders to the head of the column!" Gimli was struggling to get on the horse some of the other riders helping him on before he galloped after the other four hunters "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste" The king spoke to his niece looking down on her gripping the reins tightly to keep his horse in control,

"I can fight!" Èowyn objected taking his hand,

"No! You must do this, for me" he rode off letting her gaze after him turning to deal with the citizens "Follow me!" Théoden shouted at his riders as the air was filled with the sound of the horse's hooves thudding heavily on the ground as Èowyn shouted at the villagers "Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" At that point the Warg's rushed towards the riders at great speed, Lúthien and Larien rode beside each other nodding as they aimed their bow and raised their swords rushing towards the Warg's and its riders. Lúthien separated off to aid Legolas as a large swarm of the beasts rushed towards him and Larien leaped off her horse preferring the ground swinging her sword in a circle and running towards one of the beasts leaping at the perfect moment spinning in a circle slicing off the riders head and with one of her knifes throwing the blade still in the air at the Warg's neck causing it to slam onto the ground dead. When she landed she saw Gimli fall from his horse being approached by a riderless Warg,

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" just before the animal leaped Legolas shot it with an arrow piercing its neck "That one counts as mine!" his eyes narrowed as he watched the elf work side by side with Lúthien completely distracted about the grace they moved in that he didn't see the Warg falling towards him causing his to get pushed to the ground as the heavy beasts weight bore down upon him pinning him there.

"Argh! Stinking creature!" Gimli shouted trying to push it off only to see another beast press its large paws on the corpse forcing him back down, it was Larien's time to intervene as she ran across the space between them sliding on her knees to dodge an oncoming attack before running again jumping onto the Warg's back and raising her sword stabbing it through the back of its neck as it yelped out in pain "Remind me never to get a pet" she smiled at him leaping off the dead corpse and pulling him out from underneath the furry beast freeing him "Thank you Lass but…" she stopped him before he carried on "Yes that still counts as yours" she nodded before running back into the centre of the battle.

Legolas and Lúthien worked together simultaneously removing their arrows as great speed, aiming and firing them within a couple of seconds "Duck!" Legolas shouted pushing her down as he shot an arrow over her head killing a Warg that was targeting her "Thank you" she straightened her posture moving a few steps away smacking an Orc in the face with her bow twisting her body and kicking him in the chest removing one of her daggers and stabbing the Orc in the abdomen revealing the dark black liquid that stuck to her blade "That is gross…" she screwed up her nose wiping the blood off on the grass. Lúthien looked up to see a rider rush towards her and she leapt out of the way just in time landing in a roll crouching and firing her bow killing it instantly "Are you alright?" Legolas walked over helping her stand and she nodded "I am fine Mellon Nin" The blonde elf nodded and looked around at the king who was slaying an Orc. Lúthien stepped over a few corpses watching Larien remove her knifes and cleaning them from the beasts of Isengard.

Aragorn turned around to see Larien, gazing at her as she fought thinking that perhaps his decision was a stupid one, the two Elleth's have proved to him that they can fight just as well as men can perhaps even better. An Orc ran towards him and he prepared himself raising his sword to block an attack the two metals clashing catching Larien's attention as she started to walk towards him jumping over dead horses and some men from Rohan. Before she got there the Orc was already dead and he cleaned his blade seeing a Warg rush at him in attempt to dodge the best he catches his arm on the harness and Larien's eyes widen and she runs after him. The rider removes his blade and Aragorn fights with the Orc until he falls off the Warg as it heads towards the edge of a cliff "Aragorn No!" Larien failed to keep up with him and all she could do was watch the person she cared for immensely topple over the edge.

Legolas, Gimli, Lúthien and Théoden all heard her cry as she ran to the edge looking down at the long drop to the icy waters and the King and three hunters walked over to her looking around "Aragorn… Where…" Legolas's voice was quiet and Larien's eyes filled with tears as she gazed down at the ravine "He fell…" Théoden looked at her and Gimli's head dropped "We mustn't linger, get the wounded on horses the wolves of Isengard will return…Leave the dead" The four remaining hunters snapped their heads up and glared at him "What… We must try and find him" Lúthien took her friends hand and squeezed it gently "_Come now… We must go_" Larien heard her friends voice echo through her mind but she didn't want to hear it "Just give me a moment to say goodbye…" The hunters and the king nodded as they walked away to help the injured "Aa' i' yassen lle (May the Valar be with you)"

Larien went to leave and saw Lúthien waiting smiling to comfort her and the ground began to rumble the edge of the cliff started to crumble away and Lúthien's eyes widened as her friends eyes looked at her in fear as she tried to jump to safety the ground beneath her disappearing, Legolas and Gimli quickly turned to see her fall and they all rushed to the ravines edge seeing Larien gripping to the rocky surface "Lúthien…" Lúthien went onto her knees stretching out her hand as her eyes began to tear up shouting down to her,

"Reach Mellon! Reach!"

"You know how this ends Mellon Nin… Leave while you still can…" Larien smiled at her as one of her hands slipped,

"No! Hold on I cannot lose you… You're everything I have left!" The tears were falling down her checks now and one fell slipped off her chin dripping onto Larien's cheek

"I love you Lúthien Anwamanë, Legolas protect you or I swear I will haunt you from beyond the grave…" She chuckled as she cried trying to lighten the situation,

"Don't you dare give up… Don't you dare!"

"Le melon…Namárië (I love you…Farewell)" Larien's hand lost its grip and she fell her eyes locked onto Lúthien's before the icy depths engulfed her "No!" The remaining Elleth screamed at her best friend the tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the ripples disappear along with a part of her heart.

* * *

This is a interesting chapter! I hope you all like it! 3


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

Legolas pulled Lúthien away from the edge just in case the cliff started to crumble away, the remaining three hunters stood in silence "We have lost our best friends Lúthien… We must ride to Helms deep so we can stop any more death from happening" Legolas whispered into her ear and she nodded looking up to see Gimli grieving over the two people he has grown close to over the past weeks "Come it is time, Helms deep will be awaiting our arrival…" Even the king had sadness in his voice, mounting his horse and leading the remaining Rohirrim away from the battle scene.

"Come we must go" Lúthien nodded holding Legolas's hand tightly as they walked over to their horses mounting them "Namárië Mellon Nin (Farewell my friend)" the Elleth bowed her head and rode into the distance catching up with Théoden.

* * *

The great walls of Helms Deep came into few as they rode towards the large gate hearing it creak open as the smaller group approached. Once the gate was open the riders slowed their pace as they rode to safety into the small court yard that began to gather with people, Théoden was the first to dismount his horse and he stormed up the steps his niece Èowyn following him in a rush to find out what has happened especially to Aragorn. Lúthien, Legolas and Gimli slid off their saddles and onto the cobbled ground looking around seeing the king stroll away from them, Lúthien sighed deeply as she pushed through the crowd walking into a quiet room that occupied no one. Legolas was grabbing his bow and quiver before noticing her absence "Gimli where is Lúthien?" the dwarf looked up at him, sadness still burning in his eyes as he couldn't conjure up any words to talk so he pointed to a room on the other side of the dispersing crowd and the blonde elf placed a hand on his shoulder smiling down to him as he left Gimli to do what he pleased walking to the door and gently knocking on it before entering "Lúthien…" the Elleth was sat in the corner of the room on the floor her knees brought tightly up to her chest her face hidden behind her arms "Manen nalyë? (How are you)" his voice was soft as he walked into the room Gimli following a few short moments after closing the door.

Lúthien shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks "How do you think I am?!" the anger in her voice took him back as he stared at him Legolas has never heard her speak to him with such hurt such anger it shocked him,

"Goheno nin (Forgive me)"

"Lass… Larien would not want you to act like this…" Gimli stepped forward to stand beside Legolas as he placed his axe on the ground.

"How do you know what she would want?!" Lúthien's eyes snapped up as she glared at the dwarf and he bowed his head hurt, it was at the point that she knew she was pushing them away and right now they are all she has left "I'm so sorry Gimli… Please forgive me" Gimli stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder forcing a smile

"We are not your enemy Lúthien we are here to help"

"I know… I am glad you are Mellon (Friend)" She placed a hand on his and patted it gently before he removed it as Legolas walked over to help her up before the door knocked and Èowyn entered,

"Please excuse the intrusion but I do not see Aragorn within your party…" her voice was quiet as she laid eyes on Lúthien before turning to Gimli,

"You didn't hear?... Aragorn... fell" Gimli's spoke quietly as she pulled her hands up to her mouth in surprise,

"No he couldn't have… I never got to tell him I love him…" Èowyn's eyes filled with tears before one escaped rolling down her cheeks, Lúthien instantly brushing past Legolas storming towards her,

"Aragorn only loved one… And that was not you"

"No… He does love me I know he does"

"No he doesn't! He loved Larien who you obviously do not care about as you only asked for Aragorn" Legolas stepped forward but Lúthien raised her hand placing it on his chest to stop him "Let me finish!"

"Lúthien… I…"

"No dhínen! (Be silent!)" She was shouting now her eyes narrowing, Gimli stepping in-between the two of them and Legolas took Lúthien's wrist and pulled her back "Gwanno sii! (Leave now!)" Èowyn was already half way out the door and Legolas pulled Lúthien around to face him "Tanya faarea (That's enough)" his voice was only a whisper as he spoke into her ear as she bowed her head breathing deeply "Amin itoch lle ier aeny nan' saes ia, ea na qwiil (I know you are angry but please, be at peace)" The Elleth nodded slowly and he wrapped her arms around her as she placed her hands around his waist burying her head into his shoulder before Gimli muttered something that caught her attention,

"What do you mean?" Lúthien looked at the dwarf one of her arms still draped around Legolas's waist,

"I'm a dwarf I live under ground and dig for a living, I know when a cliff face is going to collapse" he paused "I can hear the rumbles…"

"What is your point…" Legolas intervened gazing down at him with his ocean blue eyes,

"I should have known… I could have stopped it" She was by his side now kneeling to look into his eyes,

"Don't ever speak like that again, if anyone is to have the blame it should be me and me alone" Gimli just watched her with curiosity and Legolas stepped forward putting a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Today was a terrible accident and nobody should be speaking about whose fault it is"

"You may think differently if you hear what I have to say" Lúthien gestured for them to sit down on the chairs in front of her, as they did she stood up and shuffled on the spot

"I foresaw Larien fall… But it was different in my vision I saw her topple over the edge with Aragorn and the Warg not fall over the ravine because the rocky surface crumbled beneath her…" Legolas and Gimli was staring at her, their facial expressions remained the same as Gimli shook his head,

"That is an easy mistake that does not mean you are the reason two people died on this day" Legolas nodded his head in agreement as Lúthien rubbed the back of her neck looking out the door to see people rush towards the courtyard,

"What's going on?"

"Someone has arrived…"

The three remaining hunters stood and walked quickly out of the building following the growing crowd of people pushing their way to the front only to see Aragorn bloody and bruised speaking King Théoden "Aragorn!" Gimli shouted out and the ranger turned to see the three of them stare at him with amazement,

"Gimli my friend it is good to see you" he paused looking at them "All of you"

"You're supposed to be dead…" the elleth's comment took him off guard and he moved closer to her raising an eyebrow,

"I am surprised also to see myself standing here" Strider looked around searching for Larien, all he wanted to do was kiss her to let her know he is alive and well

"Lúthien manke Larien? (Lúthien where's Larien?)"

"Re lanta… (She fell)"

* * *

I hope this chapter is okay! Struggled with writing this one as I have a lot of things on my mind, next update soon :)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Aragorn took a step back as Lúthien's words burned through his body like acid his stormy eyes narrowing in denial,

"lle risa… (You Lie)"

"Ta tîr Mellon nin… (It's true my friend)" Legolas took a stride towards him raising his arm before Aragorn pushed it away moving to gaze into the crowd,

"Larien! Show yourself, this joke has gone on long enough!" Lúthien glanced at Legolas before brushing gently passed him extending her arm and softly grabbing his wrist twisting him around to face him,

"Tanya faarea putta risa a' lle meditha (That's enough, stop lying to yourself)"

"I cannot accept this… Amin sal' estela... (I still hope)" The ranger's voice weakened as he concealed his tears walking away from them to speak with the king. Legolas, Gimli and Lúthien gazed after him and she lowered her head "He is a stubborn man Mellon… But I do not understand why he won't accept this"

"Love is a strange thing Lúthien" Gimli stated before the three hunters followed after Aragorn.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the preparation of the battle was now in full motion, Théoden walked down towards the gate shouting orders "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround" A group of the guards bowed their heads before leaving only one stayed behind,

"What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

* * *

Inside Aragorn and King Théoden were speaking about what the ranger saw on his journey to Helms Deep, Aragorn listened to Théoden speak,

"A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied"

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least"

"Ten-thousand?!" The king turned to face him now his eyes wide with shock,

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall"

"Let them come"

Aragorn stepped aside as Théoden strode past him walking outside speaking to the growing army

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad"

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them"

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Legolas and Lúthien walked over now seeing what all the commotion was about,

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid"

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead"

Aragorn sighed deeply remembering Larien as he rubbed his eyes losing his patience "Gondor will answer"

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.. No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone" Théoden was irritated now and he walked away from him Legolas and Lúthien walking up the steps to stand beside the ranger "Everything will be fine Aragorn we just need to make sure everyone is prepared to fight" Legolas spoke to his dear friend placing a hand on his shoulder and Aragorn returned the gesture smiling to the blonde haired elf and then to the Elleth standing beside him "Lúthien are you sure you want to fight?..." Lúthien was still upset at the loss of her best friend fighting in this battle would take her mind off Larien and staying down in the caves would just bore her she needed to fight to kill the dark beasts and make her friend proud.

"Lúthien?" The Elleth completely lost herself in her thoughts the gentle nudge from Legolas brought her attention back to the present and she gazed up at Aragorn "Huh?... Oh yes of course I am" she smiled before walking down the steps to carry on sharpening her new set of arrows,

"Legolas… I fear that the way I left things with Larien may haunt me forever, I never got to give her that last kiss, I never got to say goodbye" he paused taking a deep breath, quickly wiping a tear away before it rolled his cheek "We ended on bad terms and all I can think about is our kiss at Amon Hen" The elf gazed at him with his ocean blue eyes lowering his head slightly before looking at him again "If you could survive the fall Mellon Nin then it is possible she did also. Hebo estel. (Have Hope)"

* * *

The people from Rohan were all gathered into the caves but after the kings orders the children and husbands were taken away from their families being forced to fight Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas we stood at the top of the steps watching the commotion Lúthien was standing with a small boy staring at the sword he held in fear

"Do not worry child everything will be fine just…" she paused gazing at the sword thinking in her mind that Larien would be far greater than she at explaining how to use a blade "Try and stay away from the heart of the battle stay hidden and you will be fine" her voice was quiet as she whispered in his ear the small boy nodding slowly "It will be our little secret" Lúthien stood and rubbed the boys head messing up his hair before she walked over to the three hunters pulling her new quiver and bow across her back,

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers" Aragorn scanned the growing crowd as the soldiers were given armour and weaponry

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli muttered as Legolas cut in,

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" Lúthien wrapped her hand around Legolas's and he turned his head smiling softly,

"Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig (And they should be. 300 against 10 000)" Lúthien said looking around at the worried fighters,

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras)" Aragorn gazed at the Elleth, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer! (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!) Legolas raised his voice and Lúthien squeezed his hand gently intending on calming him down she was just glad the people around them didn't know elvish,

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn growled underneath his breath "Then at least I will be at peace" The ranger was storming off now disappearing through the crowd Legolas starting to follow before Gimli raised his hand "Let him go lad, let him be"

* * *

In a quiet room Aragorn was putting on his armor Lúthien peered in before entering in case they weren't decent, Legolas was already behind Aragorn handing him his sword,

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair"

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)" Aragorn smiled at the elf taking his sword turning his gaze onto Gimli as the sound of metal was heard "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest" Lúthien raised an eyebrow and started to laugh quietly to herself shaking her head slowly causing her now braided hair to fall over her face, the Elleth was already dressed in her armour and a pair of new dark brown knee high boots. In the distance a horn is heard causing all the attention in the room to gaze out of the door in surprise "That is no Orc horn!" the four hunters ran out of the room towards the gates seeing an army of elves walk in Théoden staring in shock as an older male blonde haired elf walked towards him,

"How is this possible?"

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance" Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lúthien approached him,

"Mae govannen, Haldir! (Welcome Haldir)" Aragorn grinned greeting his old friend, Haldir bowed head greeting Aragorn before turning his attention back to the king,

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more" The elf turned his gaze to see Lúthien and his eyes widened in surprise "Lúthien Anwamanë?! You are alive?" the Elleth just stared at Haldir as everyone turned their heads slowly to face her.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Luthien and Larien are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is NOT obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Excuse me?..." Lúthien's voice was merely a whisper as her words struggled to escape her now pale lips, Haldir walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "I feared the worst when you and Larien disappeared" there was a small crowd gathered around the two of them now, Legolas was by her side wrapping a secure hand around her waist Aragorn and Gimli were standing beside Haldir their bodies turned at a slight angle to face him and Théoden didn't know what was going on so he carried on with organising the battle which would be upon them shortly.

"You…" Lúthien paused taking a deep breath before speaking again "Know who we are… You know about our past" her sapphire gaze locked onto him now as he spoke softly gazing back at her "Yes… I was very good friends with yours and Larien's parents" As he explained the elf scanned the people around him tilting his head "Where is Larien?" Aragorn lowered his gaze for a brief moment "She… She is no longer with us" Haldir turned his head quickly his eye closing for a couple of seconds before he re-opened them again "That… Is a shame I am sorry Lúthien I should have done better to look after the both of you" he straightened his posture and bowed his head "I cannot speak about this for much longer, Saruman's army approaches and I must prepare" the four hunters watched him walk away as Lúthien buried her head in Legolas's shoulder.

Lúthien and Legolas stood among the elven archers on the top of Helms Deep's wall watching Saruman's army approach, next to Legolas you could hear Gimli jumping up and down trying to look over the concrete barrier "Arg... You could have picked a better spot" the dwarf muttered narrowing his eyes at Legolas. Aragorn was currently giving the final pep talk to the elves before rushing in to position "A Eruchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Gimli was beginning to become impatient and he jumped again to gaze over the barrier "What's happening out there?" Lúthien turned her head to see Legolas smiling at the dwarf coming out with a witty remark "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" the Elleth chuckled shaking her head slowly hearing an arrow whistle past her ear killing an Orc, Lúthien and Legolas immediately removed an arrow from their quivers aiming them before Aragorn shouted to the archers "Dartho! (Hold!)"

The Uruk-hai glance at the dead Orc and let out a roar before charging forward "So it begins" Théoden looked over at Aragorn waiting for the signal, Lúthien raised her voice speaking to the elves "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc! (Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arms!)" the ranger watched the army charge towards them and he raised his arm into the air "Hado i philinn! (Fire!)" Lúthien, Legolas and the elves released their arrows which fired smoothing through the air before landing in the enemies necks "Did anyone hit anything?" Gimli questioned frustrated because he couldn't kill anything "No Gimli were just firing arrows for fun" she rolled her eyes before winking at him. The king was instructing his guardsman next to him "Give them a volley" Gamling nodded shouting "Fire!" again watching the Uruk-hai fall one by one.

Aragorn paced as the elves pulled more arrows from their quivers firing swiftly "Keep firing!" his voice rang through the crowd and Lúthien turned her head firing an arrow with ease as it pierced a Orc in the eye causing him to fall to the ground "Bullseye" she smiled smugly as Legolas looked at her "Quite literally" he grinned turning to Gimli as he moaned again "Come on! Send them to me!" at that point he got into some luck and Aragorn shouted a warning "Pendraith! (Ladders!)" the dwarf lit up as he raised his axe "Great" The army below them brought forward a set of large wooden ladders covered in Uruk-hai being pushed up before a large bang struck the walls as the army entered attacking the heroes.

Lúthien kept firing arrows at the beasts climbing the tall frame gazing up to see Gimli slice an Orc with his axe shouting to Legolas "Legolas, two already!" the elf spun kicking a goblin off the wall "I'm on seventeen!" Gimli growled raising his axe once again to kill an Orc rushing towards him

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

Lúthien leapt back dodging the blades of two Orcs ducking underneath before removing an arrow and stabbing one of the beasts in the chest, before spinning around to smack the remaining Orc in the face with her bow firing an arrow at his throat causing him to drop over the edge of the wall.

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two" Gimli carries on killing members of Saruman's army as they approach Aragorn can be heard in the background "Northway! Nauthannen!" Théoden looked around at the army "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman" his voice was quiet as an Uruk-hai soldier carries a flaming torch to a small hole in the wall used to clear sewage, Lúthien's eyes widen and she looks at Legolas as Aragorn calls out to him "Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han! (Kill him! Kill him, Legolas! Kill him!)" Legolas and Lúthien both fire arrows but they fail to kill it as it stumbles forward lighting the explosives which blows up the wall, Saruman's army crowd though the large gap as the king shouts orders "Brace the gates! Hold them! Stand fast!" Lúthien ran forward towards Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas jumping over corpses and rubble as the ranger gave more instructions "Gimli! Prepare to charge! Hado i philinn! Herio! (Hurl the arrows! Charge!)"

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" Théoden calls out to Aragorn as he looks up listening to his orders "Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad! (To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!)" Haldir nods and calls to the others Lúthien is close to him now as she fires an arrow killing an Orc approaching Haldir as Gimli is being dragged away against his will "What are you doing? Stop it!" the dwarf tried pulling away in annoyance as an arrow is fired aiming for Haldir. Lúthien turned her head aiming an arrow and firing it, as it flew through the air it got onto the path of the arrow which was about to kill the elf and pushed it off course killing an Orc a few meters away, the Elleth lowered her bow as the blonde elf turned his head bowing in appreciation. Quickly she grabbed his arm and directed them to where Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were located as the king's guardsmen shouted to the men in front of the gate "Brace the gate!" Théoden pointed to a few soldiers arriving "To the gate! Draw your swords!" Gamling walked quickly towards him "My lord we cannot hold for much longer" Lúthien and Legolas were now shooting arrows at a hole in the gate killing the Orcs trying to enter.

Aragorn approached the king speaking before he was standing next to him,

"How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me!"

"Gimli!" The ranger shouted as the dwarf turned and followed Aragorn exiting through a secret side gate slowly peering around to see the growing crowd of Uruk-hai soldiers attempting on breaking the barrier,

"Come on! We can take them!"

"It's a long way…"

"Toss me."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow glancing down at the dwarf "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance so you have to toss me. Ehh.. Don't tell the elf"

The ranger nodded "Not a word" Aragorn gripped onto Gimli tightly before throwing him across the large gap and then jumping across to join him. The two of them battle the Orcs killing any of the beasts that got too close,

"Shore up the door! Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" From above Legolas called out to them throwing down a rope "Aragorn!" the two fighters look up and cling onto the rope as Lúthien and Legolas pull them to safety.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back!" Théoden shouted as Gamling calls out the same orders "Pull back! Pull back! Retreat! Retreat!" Aragorn stands on the wall looking down at Saruman's army sighing deeply "Hurry! Get them inside! Come, to the keep!"

* * *

In the keep Théoden is talking to his warriors speaking about defeat Haldir is outside addressing his army of elves,

"The fortress is taken. It is over"

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it! Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn questioned pleading to find safety to the innocent people hidden in the caves.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many" Gamling stated,

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn instructed as Théoden spoke with sadness,

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them" Legolas and Lúthien looked at each other for a brief moment before taking each-others hand clutching tightly,

"For death and glory?" Théoden turned to gaze at Aragorn and he nodded,

"For Rohan. For your people" the ranger took a step forward as Gimli watched the sky "The sun is rising" at that point they all looked at each other remembering Gandalf's words

**"****_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the East_****"**

Gimli rushes to the top of the tower and blows the Horn of Helm Hammerhand which echoes across the land. Théoden, Aragorn, Lúthien and Legolas were mounting their horses "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds await. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" Théoden shouted before raising his sword into the air "Forth Eorlingas!" The four of them ride out and clear a path killing Saruman's soldiers, in the distance they look to the eastern ridge and Gandalf appears "Gandalf…" Aragorn gazed at the white wizard as his horse rears,

"Théoden-king stands alone" The wizard spoke looking at a friend who appears next to him,

"Not alone. Rohirrim!" Larien shouted as Èomer and his army appears behind them,

"Larien?!" Lúthien looked up in amazement as Larien yells "To the king!" Larien, Gandalf and Èomer ride down the hill towards the Uruk-hai the Rohirrim following as they ride into the midst of Saruman's army.


End file.
